


Falling for a British Bloke

by justdreamingalone



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Germany, London, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreamingalone/pseuds/justdreamingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young German writer happens to befriend one of her most adored actors - Richard Armitage. As things develop their friendship deepens, but what happens when she discovers that friendship might not be enough for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - uncommon acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I wrote, I finished it about a year ago!  
> I will post a new chapter every Sunday!

March 2014

Sarah smiled as she lay on the bed in her hotel room in Berlin, relaxing and just staring at the ceiling. _So this is it about being a successful writer? I could get used to it..._ She never would have dreamt about how things had developed in the last 15 months. Closing her eyes she remembered the turn of events that brought her there.

..ooOOoo..

One and a half year ago, her life was quite a mess. She just had split up with her long-term boyfriend after she found out he was cheating on her with a colleague. It was rather nasty, many weeks of discovering more and more details of his betrayal and fights that left her devastated, followed by uncomfortable silence. Nothing was left to be said and finally she moved back to her mother's home. She buried herself in work, work she didn't really like anymore, not the technical stuff she studied and graduated in, but the politics of the company she got involved with more and more. After work she went to see her horses, she would ride through the countryside for hours, letting her mind dwell upon how her existence became so numb - even befor she split up with Andy. She was desperate to change that, but she didn't know how.

Some weeks before christmas her beloved aunt passed away. Another blow to Sarah's already darkened mood, as it was completely unexpected. The medics said it was a stroke, she managed to call an ambulance right after the stroke occured, but when help arrived at her house that was quite far away from the next village and in the middle of nowhere, she had died of a cerebral haemorrage. Sarah felt overwhelming sadness creeping in her body, it was her only aunt and as the woman had had no children of her own she really spoiled her when she spent her holidays in the little house in the woods when she was younger. After finishing school and going to university her visits to her aunt became more infrequent and with grief she realized that they had only met twice since she started working after her graduation. An unexpected turn in events occured when they found out that Sarah's aunt left a will in which she bequeathed Sarah all of her possessions, including the little house in the woods. Dumbstruck at first, Sarah detected later that this could be the chance to change her life she was longing for.

So, after some time of pondering she quit her job and moved to her aunt's house. She found out that her heritage included a not too small amount of money, enough to make a living for more than a year she supposed, and she decided to write the book that she was dreaming about for years now. Her mother was quite upset about Sarah's decision, giving up a secure job with a regular income and doing something as unreasonable as trying to be a writer. But Sarah was determined and so her mum found that there was no use in argueing with her.

As the months passed, Sarah grew more and more content with her new life. She took her horses with her to the house where they could live in a shed that was already built there and graze on the huge meadows surrounding the house. She decided to get a few angora rabbits to use their wool and craft knitted and woven items to sell on local arts and crafts markets - another passion of her that she neglected far too long. Her book was doing quite well, she had already sent an exposé and some pages as an extract to some publishers and she was just finishing the last chapters when a smaller but not entirely unknown publishing house agreed to take her book in their selection.

What she didn't expect was that she would find her book upon the top ten bestselling German fantasy novels towards the end of the year and to earn the "Newcomer of the Year" award with it. This award opened the door to join the stall of her publisher at the FantasyCon in Berlin in 2014. That was a reason to celebrate, so she took some of her friends to town where they first went to the cinema to see the second part of "The Hobbit" and then to a club where they partied until the early morning. Driving home by car Sarah didn't drink any alcohol save a glass of sparkling wine to toast her success, so her hangover was not too bad, but she decided to take a nap in the afternoon as she really slept too little the night before - having animals to care for she couldn't afford to sleep late in the morning. When she dozed away she dreamt about the movie they saw last night and exspecially the mezmerizing blue eyes of her favourite dwarf...

..ooOOoo..

Sarah jumped at the sound of her mobile. Looking around it took her a few seconds to recognize where she was. She must have been fallen asleep.  
"Hi mom!"  
"How was your first day at this fantasy convention?" Her mother was not completely satisfied with the new life of her daughter, but she felt that Sarah was much happier now than in the last years.  
"Great! Mom, you can't imagine all the nerds running around here - and I'm afraid I'm one of them!" she chuckled. "Tomorrow morning I will take advantage of my exhibitors ID and try to get my Hobbit book signed by the actors..."  
"You are getting in touch backstage with all these celebrities?" The sound of her mothers voice was incredulous.  
"Noooo." Sarah chuckled again. "But as an exhibitor I am allowed earlier to the fair than the visitors - which means I will stand in front of the line for the signing event tomorrow morning. And do you belive, I signed some of my books for its readers today as well! It's really thrilling!"  
"I'm glad you are enjoying it. Listen, I don't have much time, I have an appointment with my neighbour Roswitha later, we will go walking a little. I will drive to your house tomorrow and look after the horses and the rabbits, but I'm sure the girls from the village are caring for them just perfectly! You have to stop by my place to talk a little more after you returned from Berlin!"  
"Sure mom. Thanks for calling!"  
Sarah decided to have just a little snack for dinner and retire early. It would be a long day tomorrow.

Her plan to get in front of the line for the Hobbit signing event paid off - when she walked back to the booth of her publisher she held her book of the "Hobbit" in a close grip, signed by six dwarves - all the three heirs of Durin, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin -  and the Hobbit himself. During the morning she relished the memories of getting so close to some of her favorite actors. Martin Freeman, all sassy and joking, the two blokes from the other side of the world with their funny Kiwi accent, the Irish actors James Nesbitt and Aidan Turner, the ever charming Graham McTavish and last but not least Richard Armitage, tall, good-looking, and the perfect gentleman. Sarah was a little shocked when she dared to look straight in his beautiful blue eyes and saw how exhausted he looked behind his friendly smile. It must be hard work for the actors, visiting promotional events for months now, first for the movie in theatres, now for the upcoming DVD release, always standing in the spotlight and having little time to relax. When she left the signing area she noticed that a bunch of women of all ages clustered around Richard's table. And he was smiling and signing and smiling and signing...

She was in a light mood and humming a little tune as she went to the display of her book to restock some flyers about her upcoming work - her first book being the first part of a trilogy she intended to finish in two years time - when she saw a tall, dark-haired man standing there, his back turned to her, his shoulders sloped slightly, hands in the pockets of the grey hoodie he was wearing. He was looking intently at the enlarged cover of her book on the display. As he didn't move for some minutes, Sarah decided to adress him.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
"Pardon me?" He turned around to face her.

 _That voice. Oh my god, he looks like... can't be!_ Her mind was racing. She recognized the shirt he was wearing under the hoodie as the one he was wearing at the signing this morning and eyed a little bit of the bright green ribbon of the exhibitors ID he hid under his clothes. Their eyes met for a split second and she saw that he looked even more tired now that the official smile vanished from his face. _Why is he here?_ He must have his reasons to walk around in the less populated areas of the fair and to try and stay incognito for that time. She would do him this favour.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm not used to English-speaking customers. Can I help you?"

 ..ooOOoo..

After two hours of signing books, posters, DVDs and pictures Richard withdrew to the backstage area of the huge "Hobbit" stall and slumped into a chair. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and let out an exhausted sigh. Graham, standing next to him, patted his shoulder and tried to encourage him."Two weeks to go my friend, then it's done and we'll have time to rest."  
"Yeah, at least a little. I got cast as a supporting actor for another movie abroad, quite big production. Filming starts on the beginning of May. So it will be only a little more than two weeks holiday for me. Maybe I'll go skiing again for a few days. That will help to restore me a bit, I think."  
Jed joined the two British actors and grinned at Richard. "Did your German female fandom wear you out?"  
"Haa haa. You're just jealous, pal!" A wry smile appeared on Richards face. As exhausting as the promo was, he would miss the friendly banter between him and his fellow dwarves.

After lunch Richard started to feel somehow restless and began pacing the confined backstage area like a tiger in a cage. Later he decided to go for a walk around the fair. He still managed to stay unrecognized in the London Underground so he hoped it would work here as well. He put on a grey hoodie, tucked his ID card down the collar of his shirt and passing Martin he told him he would be off for a while. He strolled around the less crowded areas of the fair, not really having an aim, and was walking along some book stands when one of the book displays caught his eye. A white unicorn was standing on some rocks looming over a dark forest, the moonlight painting everything in silvery colours. It was a serene and beautiful scene and he stepped closer to observe the picture. He stood there watching some time when he felt someone approaching him and heard a female voice, obviously adressing him."Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" She was speaking German, but that was all he could fathom. _This might be the moment I'm blowing my cover_. He turned to face her. "Pardon me?"

He saw her eyes widen for just a second but then she continued, clearing her throat she switched to English. "Sorry, I'm not used to English-speaking customers. Can I help you?"  
"Ah, um, yes - I was just wondering if this is a real painting or one of those computer-generated pictures. I couldn't figure it out, though I think it's too structured for a digital image."  
"The original is acrylic paint on canvas." She smiled at him.  
"It's beautiful." He observed her. She was quite small, had dark blond hair she put back in a simple ponytail, and a lean figure. He could not detect any traces of makeup on her face, but he found that he liked her natural appearance. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a dragon print, jeans and sneakers. Her exhibitors-ID was dangling around her neck on the same kind of green ribbon he got as well.  
"Thank you!" Her smile grew even wider and he sensed a flicker of pride in her large brown eyes.  
"Thank you? This sounds like you actually drew this painting?"  
"I did!" She beamed at him. "By the way, I'm Sarah." She extended her hand and he shook it. "Richard."

After a while they had started an easy conversation. Sarah told him that she was also the author of this book and that she drew the cover design herself because she was not satisfied with the plain digital images her publisher offered. He asked her about the "Newcomer of the Year" sign that was hung over the display of her book and she told him a little about her recently started writing carreer.

..ooOOoo..

It took her just a moment to gain her composure again, but it was quite a huge effort to act like he was just some ordinary British bloke who happened to like her drawing. But as they started talking, her tension ceased a little and she sensed that he started to relax as well.  _Good. He doesn't feel recognized I guess._ She felt fluttered when he complimented her for her drawing and decided to introduce herself. "By the way, I'm Sarah." _This is going to be interesting._  
"Richard."  
His handshake was firm and warm. _He really has big hands._

As she felt that this conversation wouldn't stop for quite a time, she grew bold. With an inviting smile on her face she asked him if he would like to sit down a little and have some coffee. "I mean, you are my first international fan, so you deserve a little special treatment, don't you?" She winked at him. He sniggered and accepted the invitation. They went to a secluded spot of the booth where a small table and two chairs were set up. He seated himself and she went to get two mugs of coffee. "Sugar? Milk?" "Just a little sugar, thank you." Sarah placed his mug on the table in front of him and they continued talking. She told him a bit about her life, what she did before she was an author and he rised his eyebrows at her being a graduated electrical engineer. Richard asked her about the picture again, he wondered where she got the inspiration for the landscape and was surprised that it was a spot near her home.  
"I didn't think that you could find such places in the middle of Germany!" He stated. "Looks more like New Zealand or something like that to me."  
"Oh, you've already been to New Zealand then? I would love to spend a holiday there!" _God, forgive me for being such a hypocrite!_  
"Um, yes. I've been there for work recently." He felt a little uneasy with this confession and decided to change to a safer subject. "And what about the unicorn? Did you have local inspiration for that as well?" He grinned at her and she had to concentrate to keep her slightly accelerating heartbeat down.  
"In fact I had! I own a white pony and she is quite a beauty, so yes - she was modelling for the unicorn." He gave her a small throaty laugh at her statement and she felt tingles down her spine. _Relax. Just enjoy this. He's really a nice fellow and you haven't had the chance for a good conversation with some nice bloke for quite a long time._

..ooOOoo..

Richard began to feel at ease with this young woman. She seemed to be quite intelligent, he nearly choked when she told him she was a graduated engineer and he admired her for the decision to give up a safe job for being a writer. They cut several topics and he managed to evade almost everything connected with his work. He found out that she was quite practical and didn't mind getting her hands dirty, she told him about the house she inherited from her aunt and that she renovated the old shed next to it for her horses and explained some of the improvements she made in the house. She was quite lively and used her hands a lot while talking, he realized that her English got even more fluent during conversation and she lost a little of her charming slight German accent. He really enjoyed himself and relished the way they talked to each other, almost like friends, not like the interviews and official dates he never really got used to. They were in the middle of a discussion about drawing and photography when his phone rang.  
"Sorry." He gave her an apologetic look and rised his eyebrow when he saw who was calling.  
"Martin?"  
"Richard, where the hell are you!? Press conference starts in half an hour and they want to get us through makeup before that."  
"Shit!" He bit his lip. _Blimey. You know this girl for a little over an hour and start swearing in front of her. Great job, mate._ Looking up, he saw the corners of Sarah's mouth twitching with amusement. He smiled. _At least she doesn't seem offended. I bet she is swearing sometimes too, judging on her lively temper._  
"Sorry Martin, I forgot time. I'll be with you in ten minutes!"

He gave her an apologetic smile and stood up. "Sorry, I have an appointment. I completely forgot about that! I really enjoyed talking to you, Sarah! I wish you all the best for your writing carreer, I'm sure you will be quite famous in a while." She shot him a  brilliant smile and he felt a little sad leaving her. Despite knowing her for only a short time, he really liked her. _It would be nice to have her as a friend. But I bet she would behave different if she finds out who I am._ She stood up as well and accompanied him out of the stall.  
One last smile and she offered him her hand again. "Goodbye, Richard."

Turning around the corner he couldn't help looking over the installments and watching her return to the table. _Being tall has its advantages, too.  
_ Sarah let out a deep sigh and slumped back on the chair. Troubled by her behavior, Richard stood and continued watching her. She put her hands to her face and the next three words she expelled made him stand rigid and his eyes widen with sheer surprise.  
"Richard. Freakin'. Armitage."  
 _She knew! What am I supposed to think of that now? When did she find out?_  
Shaking his head in wonder he walked back to the "Hobbit" booth, unrecognized by passing people.


	2. Chapter 2 - invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I would post every Sunday, but the story is finished, so why keep you waiting? Surprise - enjoy!

Sarah pulled back her hands from her face and watched them start to tremble at last. She still couldn't quite fathom what happened in the last one and a half hours. Shaking her head she stood up and cleared the table, cleaning the two mugs they used. _I'm just dishwashing the very mugs out of which Mr. Richard Armitage and me had coffee together! This has not been a dream! And apart from being "the man" himself, he is such a nice guy - I wish we could be just normal friends, hang out together sometimes and get lost in conversations...  
_ "Hey Sarah, who was this guy you were talking to? I overheard you talking in English?" Melanie, a hostess of the publisher, stepped into the small kitchen area of the booth and looked at her curiously.  
 _How much did she hear?_ "Oh yes, imagine, he was British! He couldn't even read my book but liked the cover design I painted. As I had nothing else to do I invited him to a mug of coffee and told him what the story was all about." _Sorry, Mel. You're too much of a gossip girl. And I'm not sure if I want to share this precious secret with anyone, anyway._  
"That's cool! He seemed to be quite good looking, too, don't you think?" Melanie grinned.  
"Yeah, quite... maybe a little old though..." _SORRY Richard! Just trying to get rid of her!_ Sarah bent over the sink again, continuing her work, and winced inwardly at her little white lies. She liked Melanie but she was also determined not to give away anything that could lead her to suspicions.  
Melanie seemed to sense that Sarah wasn't in a mood to talk and left the kitchen to look for something to do in another part of the stall.

The rest of the day went by quite unexciting and Sarah had some time to get sober from the bliss her little coffee appointment this afternoon had put her to. She met some more readers of her novel and enjoyed having smalltalk with them and signing their books. She was still all happy smiles, but after the rush of excitement had ceased, Sarah hat decided to relish the encounter as it was - a once-in-a-lifetime coincidence.  
When closing time neared, Sarah stored away the books, pens and other official stuff in some drawers to lock them in, gathered her personal belongings and tucked them in her handbag, grabbed her book of the "Hobbit" and took her leave from the few colleagues still at the booth. Walking head down with her nose stuck in the book, gently caressing the lines of Richard's signature on the map of Middle Earth, she bumped into a tall man turning around the next corner. He caught her in a firm grip at her shoulders as she stumbled and lost her balance.  
"Sorry, ich..." her voice trailed off as she lifted her gaze upward. She knew that grey hoodie that was now partly covered by a well-worn black leather jacket. Looking further up, she caught sight of the collar of the familiar shirt, his jaw, slightly more stubbled than a few hours ago, his lips that curled upward in a tiny smile, and locked finally to his incredibly blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. _Damn! What is this about now?_ This incident caught her completely off-guard and this time she wasn't able to keep her composure. Her mouth fell open and she dropped her book to the ground, staring at him wide-eyed with an incredulous expression on her face.  
He chuckled, loosened his grip on her shoulders and bent down to get her book off the floor. "So, here is the fangirl that hid so well this afternoon..." He smiled at her but she noticed a somehow sad expression in his eyes now, as he handed her back her book.

..ooOOoo..

Richard made it just in time for makeup and the press conference. In fact, he was so tight to the time that noone was able to question him before, so he had at least one hour time to avoid the teasing of his colleagues and friends. The storm would start soon enough, he supposed.  
"So, where have you been the hours before the conference?" Graham startet interrogating him as soon as they had left the stage.  
He managed to put on a smug smile and answered plainly. "I had a very nice conversation with a German writer and must admit that I forgot time over it."  
"Writer? Male or female?" Graham rised his eyebrows suggestively.  
Richard frowned. "Female - but listen, it was different! We had a _real_ conversation, she was not just fangirling me! I really enjoyed myself, it was the best thing happening on such an event in months!" _It really was. I should have asked her to have a drink tonight. Just to talk a little more._  
"So, she didn't know who you were" Graham pushed on.  
"In fact she did, but she hid it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We talked, we had coffee together at the booth of her publisher, and only after I left she kind of broke down -"  
"After you left? So how could you possibly know?"  
"I watched her over the walls of her compartment - unintentionally at first but when I saw her acting really distracted I had to stay..."  
"What did she do?"  
"She collapsed to a chair and then she said my name," a grin appeared on Richard's face, "Richard 'Freaking' Armitage..."  
Graham burst out with laughter. "Fangirling through and through!"  
"Yeah." The smile on Richards face had vanished again. Graham noticed the change of his friend's mood and asked him about it.  
Richard sighed. "You know, I really liked her. I even thought about taking her out for a drink. Just being friends, nothing more. I told you how hard it is for me to make friends off business. Meet new people that don't know you so you can be sure they like you for the man you are and not for the actor."  
"But why would she disguise her recognizing you?"  
"I have not the slightest idea." Richard shook his head.  
"Maybe you should just go and ask her." Graham watched with satisfaction as the look on Richards face grew determined.  
"Maybe you're right."

So when the fair was about to close that day, Richard took a slight detour on his way to the exit. But as he got nearer to the book area of the fair, his thoughts started racing. _What if she was a blogger? Secret fangirling and then flooding the internet with stories? 'My afternoon with Richard' - god, don't let her be like that. At least she didn't take pictures. She didn't take any pictures! Weird. Oh hell, you think too much. Just get on with it._  
Deep in his thoughts, he turned around the next corner and collided with another person. He noticed her allmost tripping over so he caught her at her shoulders, and in an instant he realized she was just the woman he was on his way to. He smiled a little when he saw the "Hobbit" book in her hand, opened just at the first pages to reveal several signatures on the map of Middle-Earth. _So she must have been at the signing this morning._ He watched her as she slowly turned her head up, _she must be almost a whole foot smaller than me,_ and then his smile grew a bit bigger when their eyes met. When her eyes widened in surprise, her jaw dropped and her book fell on the ground, he reckoned that this time conversation would not be that easy. He bent down to pick up her book and handing it to her, he adressed her with a smile, though he felt kind of sad about the fact that she didn't seem to be as relaxed as a few hours before. "So, here is the fangirl that hid so well this afternoon..."

She blinked and cleared her throat. "Ah... um... you know, I just filed this afternoon as a once-in-a-lifetime experience... and then I'm running into you again a few hours later... I mean literally running into you... just a little too much to process, I guess..." She trailed off, slightly blushing.  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her stammering and encouraged her with a gesture of his hand to walk with him towards the exit. _At least she didn't lose the ability to speak. Maybe she will rein in, given some time._  
"And by the way, I won't consider myself as a fangirl." Sarah stated solemnly, her voice steady again but he noticed that she was still reluctant to look at his face.  
 _Yeah. And cows can fly._ "Really?" He asked, looking at her, his eyebrows rised mockingly.  
"Yes." She finally turned her head and looked straight at him, a shy smile playing around her lips. _There we go, girl, that's better._ "I would rather say, I'm a silent admirer of your work." She winked at him and he couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh of relief.  
"So, when did you recognize me this afternoon?"  
"When did you find out that I had?" She asked back.  
"Let's put it like that - I'm tall enough to peek over the walls of your compartment. And I have ears." He grinned wryly at her.  
"Oh." She blushed again. _She really looks sweet when she's blushing_. "Well, I think I recognized you - that is I was sure that it was really you - about two seconds after you turned to face me at my book display."  
 _So it was her recognizing me that caused the expression on her face, not me speaking English. I should have listened to my instincts. Or, maybe not. Maybe it was perfect just the way it was._  
Reaching the exit doors of the building, Sarah just turned to him to say goodbye, when he stopped her. "You know, maybe we could go for a drink? Just to continue the conversation from this afternoon? And you have to explain the difference between a fangirl and a silent admirer, I fear." He smiled.  
"Let's make it a snack and a drink. I'm starving!" Sarah grinned at him and joined him heading out on the street.

..ooOOoo..

"You know, maybe we could go for a drink? Just to continue the conversation from this afternoon? And you have to explain the difference between a fangirl and a silent admirer, I fear." He smiled.  
 _He is asking me out!? Heavens, after I behaved like a complete idiot the last few minutes I thought he would be glad to get rid of me! Well, why not! Carpe diem, I guess._ "Let's make it a snack and a drink. I'm starving!"

Sarah noticed a pub just some steps down the road and they decided to give it a try. They entered the still quite empty guestroom and headed for a small table in the corner. Richard offered her a chair and seated himself with his back to the room.  
Sarah couldn't help but tease him. "Precautions?"  
He frowned. "Just acting out of experience" _Oops. Didn't mean to be rude. Poor fellow._  
"Sorry. I guess it's kind of hard to keep some privacy at your degree of popularity?"  
"It was much easier two years ago. But I won't complain - after all, I make my living with that popularity. And most of the fangirls are quite charming." He smiled again. "So, about being a silent admirer...?"  
They were interrupted by the waiter and ordered some drinks and asked for the menu.

With their drinks on the table and waiting for the food they ordered - Sarah went for a bagel with ham and cheese, Richard took some salad with tuna - Sarah explained. "Well, you see, in my opinion a fangirl has at least a blog, is active writing in internet boards, travels to carpet events and film sets to try end get an autograph from you, and is swooning on everything you are part of..."  
He grinned. "And what about you?""No blog, no internet boards. No tumblr, no twitter. Watching almost everything you appear in, I have to admit that. But no swooning over you - well, almost..." She winked again. "I wouldn't have been at this fair if it wasn't for my own book, and then it would have been stupid not to take the chance to get my 'Hobbit' book signed by you guys. I like you on facebook though - but that's not really counting, I like other British actors too..." She grinned and looked straight in his face. _Looks like I'm getting used to talking to him as if he were a normal person._  
"And what other British actors do you like? Well, lets make it apart from the Hobbit cast" He smiled back at her.  
"Um... Colin Morgan and Bradley James for example?" She stated a little bit tentative.  
"You watched 'Merlin'?"  
"Yeah. It was a great show! I've quite developed a crush on these boys I suppose."  
"Boys? As if you were old enough to call them boys?" He looked at her questioning.  
Sarah chuckled. "You have a nice way to compliment a woman. And a very sublte one to ask for my age..."  
"You don't ask women how old they are." _He really is a gentleman._  
"Thirty-three." Sarah smiled. "Think about it. I was at university and have gained some years of working experience before I decided to become a writer. I couldn't have possibly finished school at the age of twelve?"  
Richard gave her a look that said he didn't expect her to be in her thirties. She was used to that reaction, she was always estimated younger. That sucked when she was in her early twenties and still had to show her ID at clubs all the time, but now she was quite of an age to relish it.

..ooOOoo..

Richard really began to enjoy himself. After the awkwardness of the first minutes, Sarah finally thawed and the lively and talkative woman was back. They were at ease together and felt like they could have known each other for years. When they both started to stifle yawns, Sarah finally took her mobile to check the time. "Verdammt!" He didn't understand this single word, but the expression on her face and the tone of her voice told him that she was quite startled.   
"What is it?"  
 "Guess what time it is."  
 "I have no idea."  
 "Guess!"  
 "Well, maybe around midnight?"  
 "That's what I thought, either. It's 2 a.m.!"  
 Richard stared at her increduously and checked his own watch to be sure. "Wow. Time went by really fast, didn't it?"   
"Indeed. Well, I don't know about you but I have to get up at seven in the morning. Should be better to head home to get some sleep."  
 Richard nodded and gestured the waiter for the bill. Smiling, he said "Let me invite you - it was a great evening and I am really thankful for that." _I should take the chance for something like that more often._    
Sarah smiled back at him. "You shouldn't. But if it is your wish, I won't object." _She's a little independend woman, that one._

They exited the pub together and Richard asked Sarah where she stayed. As her hotel was within walking distance, he insisted on accompanying her home, after all, Berlin was a big city and he wouldn't let a single woman roam the streets alone in the middle of the night. Sarah chuckled as he extended his arm like a Victorian gentleman and took it with an air of nobleness and a wide grin on her face. The situation got a bit awkward for a moment when they reached her hotel and it was time to say goodbye. They turned to each other, unsure what to do, and finally decided for a companionate bear-hug. When Sarah noticed him bending down, she quickly ascended two steps of the stairway leading to the hotel entrance, and they both had to giggle when they embraced. Withdrawing from her, Richard took her by her shoulders again, and looked at her in earnest. "Thank you." She simply smiled and nodded, and he left for the taxi-stand they passed on their way. Before he turned the next corner, he looked back, noticing her still standing on the stairs watching him. They both lifted their hands for a small wave and then finally parted.

..ooOOoo..

On the next morning Sarah entered the stall of her publisher five minutes after the arranged time and was met with raised eyebrows of her colleagues, but she simply smiled at them and went for the coffee machine. _I will need plenty of that today. Thank god it's the last day of the fair, I definitely could go for one or two days of only sleeping. I wonder how Richard and his colleagues cope with that for months._ It was a quiet day, most of the visitors were there on the weekend and so Sarah had plenty of time to hang around. She sat on the front desk, her back to the visitor area, flipping through the pictures she had taken with her mobile during the fair and smiled at the pictures of the "Hobbit" actors she had taken at the signing. When she reached the picture of Richard and her, a little blurry and a bit of her head cut off, she jumped at a dark and slightly amused voice right next to her ear.  
"We have to take a better picture of the two of us, don't you think?"  
"Damn it! You really freaked me out!" She hopped off the desk and turned around, slightly flushed and a bright smile on her face. "Sorry. Coffee?" _He doesn't look as tired as I am but I guess he could need a cup. I definitely need another one._  
"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." He said with a grin. "Coffee would be great. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, thanks! Only a few hours too little. But I guess by the end of the day I will have drunk so much coffee that I will be wide awake for the next week..."

They retreated to the small secluded space again where they sat the day before and sat down. "I'm getting quite used to seeing you again after thinking I won't see you again. Well, eye-to-eye, I should add..." Sarah grinned. "I suppose you didn't just visit for a cup of coffee?"  
"Well, no. But I must admit that the coffee over here is much better than at our stall." He winked at her and though she was by now quite good at ignoring that he was a well known actor, she still felt a little nervous when he showed these little gestures of familiarity towards her. "The thing is, the boys are getting curious and want to get to know the mysterious woman that is keeping me away from them..."  
Sarah felt herself blushing again. _Darn! I was never blushing that easily before! Why does he have to be like that!_ "And 'the boys' are...?"  
"Oh, just the other dwarves and a very pesky hobbit." He really seemed to enjoy himself teasing her, well knowing from her reaction that she struggled to keep calm at the thought to actually spend some private time with him and six other "Hobbit" - actors.  
"WHAT?" Here eyes got large and she stared at him.  
Richard chuckled. "Oh come on, you can cope with my menacing presence quite well in the meantime, time to advance to the next level! We will have a little farewell party after closing at our stall, I would really appreciate you joining in." He watched her over the rim of his mug with a look of a begging puppy on his face and she had to contain herself not to reach over and pat his cheek. _How can such a gorgeous man in his forties look so much like a five year old asking for more ice cream?_  
"Seriously? I think I'd love to."  
He beamed at her and she was glad she was already sitting, as her knees got a bit weak. _I really should work harder to keep me from swooning over him._  
"Great! I'll pick you up at closing time - it will be easier if we enter our stall together so you won't have to deal with the security staff."

They grinned at each other but then Richard's expression changed as if he remembered something, and he asked her, "You know, I wanted to ask you yesterday but never really had the opportunity. Why did you conceal that you recognized me last afternoon?"Sarah looked down in her mug as if she could find the answer there and explained in a low voice, slightly embarassed to confess that to him. "I... well in fact you could call it my good deed of the day, you know, like this boy scout thing. I was at the signing yesterday morning, as you found out, and I thought you looked quite exhausted behind your smile. When you showed up at my book display later that lookn had altered and I just was thinking that you could need some time being yourself around a stranger and not the public person you have to be all the other time when you are not together with your colleagues in some backstage area. I guess I just wanted to be nice." She finally looked at him, a shy smile playing around her lips.  
He smiled back at her and nodded. "I really relished that. Thank you again." He gave a small sigh and looked at his watch. "Sorry, I have to leave again. Q&A will start in an hour and I definitely have to grab something to eat before that." They stood and Sarah accompanied him to the corner of the booth. He turned towards her, and squeezing her hands he said, "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you in the evening"  
"You're welcome! Im looking forward to it."

_Who could have told that this fair would be THAT awesome for me!_


	3. Chapter 3 - meeting the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter but I think it suffices. Also, I recommend going on youtube and listen to John Cale singing Hallelujah! ;)

The morning after the night out with Sarah, Richard almost slept through his alarm. Stumbling out of bed and heading for the shower he muttered to himself. "Man, I'm getting old." After thirty minutes in the bathroom he felt quite restored and up to face his colleagues at breakfast. When he entered the dining area and headed for the table the others were already sitting, he couldn't help grinning at the questioning looks his fellow dwarves shot him.  
"I would ask where you have been last night, as you didn't join us at the hotel bar, but that won't be fair as Martin is not yet here to hear your answer" Aidan stated, and Dean added "You were the core of some wild speculations yesterday..."  
Richard took the coffeepot, poured himself a cup, sat down, and leaning back in his chair he simply shot Graham a scolding look and decided to ignore the questions as long as he could. _That bastard had told the others about my encounter last afternoon. He's such a walking tabloid. I will at least sit that out until Martin arrives, with him questioning I won't stand a chance, anyway._  
He didn't have to wait long for Martin though. He was just entering the room, heading towards the table and with a salacious grin he slapped Richard's back and said "So, you had a nice fuck last night, had you?" The fellow dwarves burst out with laughter as Richard nearly choked on his coffee. When he finally managed to get some fresh air in his lungs, he joined the laughter half-heartedly and shaking his head he exclaimed "Twats, all of you! We just went out for a drink!"  
Still chuckling, Dean managed to ask "Just a drink? And afterwards?"  
"A drink - some drinks. A little food. Lots of talking. We lost track of time again, it was really late, I walked her to her hotel, we parted with a hug, I took a cab back here. End of the story."  
"Nothing else?" Jimmy enquired. "You know, a single man like you could easily take advantage out of such a situation..."  
Richard got very serious. "She's too good for a fling."  
Six pairs of eyes turned to him. "You only know her for a day! Is she that special?" Martin was the first to find his voice after the fierce statement of his friend.  
"I guess she is. It's like we've known each other for years. She really feels like a good friend already. I don't know if there is anything more at the moment, though she is kind of cute, and not as young as I thought. But as today is the last day of this fair, we most likely won't ever meet again afterwards."  
"Never say never." Graham solemnly stated.  
Jed turned to Richard with a slight mischievous look on his face. "Why don't you invite her to our little party tonight. I reckon we are all quite keen to get to know that source of distraction of yours."  
Richard smiled, a little mollified again. "Only if you guys promise to behave!"

The interviews that were set up this morning went quite smoothly and after that, Richard headed towards the book area again. There were very few people around their stall and all seemed very laid-back. He had to smile when she caught his eye, sitting with her back towards him on the counter, her feet dangling in the air. _She looks like a schoolgirl with her braided hair and her purple shirt._ He slowly approached her and watched her flipping through pictures on her mobile. When she reached a picture of him and her from the book signing he leaned towards her ear on impulse and whispered.  
"We have to take a better picture of the two of us, don't you think?"  
"Damn it!" She visibly startled and jumped down the table. "Your really freaked me out!" He had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. _She starts to swear in English - is that a good or a bad thing?_ Looking a bit sheepish as if she had realized just too late to whom she was talking, she put on a wide grin and added,  
"Sorry. Coffee?"

It somehow was like returning home, they were back in conversation and Richard invited her to their party that evening. He mocked her a little when she reacted a bit star-struck at the prospect of really meeting his colleagues and relished the fact that Sarah managed to be really at ease with him in the meantime. He felt a warm wave of sympathy rushing over him when she told him that she didn't reveal her knowing him because she wanted him to be able to be himself and regretted to leave again for the Q&A they had to attend that afternoon.

 ..ooOOoo..

 When Richard arrived at Sarah's stall at closing time, she was eyed suspiciously by Melanie and another girl working for the publisher. She simply smiled and shrugged at them and turned to leave with Richard.  
"I don't think they realize who you are." She smiled at him, noticing the slightly worried expression in his face. "I guess Melanie is just a little jealous that I am leaving with a hunk whereas she has been flirting the last three days with every male visitor and didn't get a single date. I mean, I'm not implying that we are dating, but she needn't know the true story, does she?"  
He chuckled. "Flattering to know you consider me a 'hunk'."  
"Well, yes, it's obvious that you are?" Sarah stated seemingly unimpressed.  
Arriving at the 'Hobbit' booth, Richard just briefly nodded to two guys sitting near the entrance of the exhibitor's area and led Sarah inside, his hand placed at the small of her back. Entering, Sarah eyed the two men over her shoulder. "That's security staff?"  
"Yeah. They don't want them to look to official but we can't go without. I think it's an insurance thing. If you had arrived here on your own, they surely would have gotten in your way" he grinned.

He straightly headed to a sitting area where Sarah recognized the other actors. Smiling brightly, she shook hands with each of them, introducing herself. They started an easy conversation and kept the bantering low at first, and Sarah appreciated their efforts to make her feel comfortable around them. Some of the crew joined them and she was glad she had been able to practice her English for two days already, so she could follow the talking quite smoothly. Richard had disappeared and came back with two paper cups. "Coke" he explained and handed her one cup.   
They talked about their jobs and a little about their lives, she asked Richard about his next project and was thrilled that he got to work in America again. James wanted to know what her book was about and thought it would be nice for his daughters when translated to English, and Jed asked her about her horses. After a while, Martin stood and bid farewell to all of them. He had to catch an early flight next morning so he had to leave. Walking past Richard, he turned to him and grinned. "You're right. She's to good for that." Some of the staff left as well and Graham suggested to continue the gathering in private.

They withdrew to the backstage area and Sarah was astonished how comfortable it was. There were armchairs and a small couch, a flatscreen TV and even a video game console. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed the two microphones next to it and turned to Richard, who was next to her. "SingStar??"  
"Uhmm." He slightly blushed.  
"You're blushing!" She grinned. "SingStar. It's true, boys get ten, after that they only grow..."  
Jed came to Richard's help. "You probably saw the interview in which Jimmy boasted about being a better singer than Richard." Sarah nodded, her grin even wider, and Jed continued "Well, the next day Dean came up with a PlayStation and that game. It became an addiction." He winked at Sarah. "And it turned out that Richard was not only an amazing singer but also a karaoke geek. It's really hard to beat him. There's almost no song he doesn't know as if he helped recording it."  
Suddenly Graham interfered, a mischievous look on his face. "You know, we would invite you to a tournament, but it's really only a dwarven thing."  
Sarah turned to him, his mischievousness mirrored on her own face, the others waiting curiously for her reply. "Let's go then! As you see, I _am_ a dwarf, practically. At 5'2" I qualify by height!" Richard and his dwarven nephews cracked up as they watched Graham and James exchanging looks of disbelief and Jed wordlessly went to the TV to set up the console.  
Aidan caught his breath first and went over to Sarah. "You're amazing, girl!" He grinned, put an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the sofa, where they both slumped down rather unceremoniously. The others followed and Dean adressed Sarah, still stunned by her ready wit. "For the rules. We pass one microphone around and you challenge whoever you like. The songs are chosen randomly. Whenever one feels that he knows a song really well, he - or she - is supposed to challenge Richard." Sarah watched Richard closely, he sat on an armchair next to the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands, but it was clear that he almost couldn't contain himself from laughing out loudly.

The console was set up and running and Jed tossed one microphone to Jimmy. "Come on lad. Give them a warm-up." It was a Beatles song and the two were making quite a show of it. Soon they were all having a great time and Sarah almost felt like belonging to them, but as the microphone was passed to her for the first time she nevertheless got a little nervous. When the song was chosen her eyes widened with confusion. "What? To Anacreon in Heaven?" She chewed on the words. "Never heard of that one."  
"It's... um... traditional." Graham stated solemnly.  
"It's a drinking song!" Aidan burst out.  
Sarah looked around, seeing four grinning Brits and two Kiwis that were quite as baffled as herself. "Okay. I'm not going to be a grinch. I'll have a try." Smirking, she handed the other microphone to Dean. "You don't know that song either, do you?"  
The music started and Graham and James decided supporting them by impersonating two drunken fellows singing along deliberately out of tune. Dean snorted with laughter and Sarah let her head fall back to the backrest, giggling wildly. But during the second verse Sarah slowly pulled herself up, still a wide grin on her face and they almost could see the light bulb foming over her head.  
Just before the last verse started, Sarah stood, her right hand on her heart, and with a theatrical habit she began singing. "Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light..." She was still giggly and sung in a high girlish pitch but she hit the tune well enough to beat the pants off Dean.  
After the final results were shown, Dean, laughing and acting like a prima donna, exclaimed. "You said you didn't know it!"  
"I swear I've never heard these lyrics before. But it's definitely the tune of the 'Star-spangled Banner'."  
Richard shook his head. "You're German! How do you know the American national anthem?"  
"Um. We learnt it at school? In our English lessons. I know the British one as well." She smiled at him and handed him the microphone. "Next round. Your turn."  
As John Cale's 'Hallelujah' appeared on the screen, a small sigh escaped her lips and startled she put her hand to her mouth.  
"So, you know that song?" Richard teased and pointed the second microphone at her.  
"Ah, yes. I would have been very content just listening, but looks like you're challenging me?"  
"Indeed."  
She took the microphone, a serious look on her face. "Challenge accepted." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
When the music started, she shortly closed her eyes, concentrating, and as soon as she started singing, all eyes and ears were upon her. The girlish giggle was all gone, she sung a whole octave lower than everyone expected and her voice was smooth and clear. She noticed that Richard turned silent in astonishment for two notes and forced herself to go on unfazed by the sound of his voice. _God, it sounds even better than I imagined. His voice fits this song perfectly._ As the song ended she noticed that all the others had gone completely silent during their performance. The results showed up and it was really close.  
"TWO points!" she shouted. "Wait. I'm blue. I'm BLUE! I won!" The others, Richard included, started cheering and Aidan pulled her into a hug. "Well done, girl! You should have told us you were a singer!"  
"I'm not a singer! Well that is, I must confess, I sing at weddings sometimes. Only for friends and acquaintances, I'm not earning money with it. You know, at church. As a soloist. And this song fits perfectly for a wedding. I did it quite a few times, though it was hard for me right now to stick to the tune and not give in to improvising."  
"Improvising." Richard looked at her with an unfathomable expression on his face.  
"A penny for your thoughts." She commented his look, smiling.  
He just smiled back at her and grabbed the controller from the table. Flipping through the game's menu, he proposed. "Once more then. Real karaoke and no scoring. I wonder how much better this can get."  
Sarah slightly blushed at these unexpected praises. "Okay. But not alone. We'll make it a duet."  
"Agreed."  
She stood and moved behind the couch, explaining at Dean's questioning look. "Standing will improve the singing voice, and I feel better when I'm not at the centre of your attention."  
Richard remained seated, still smiling. When the music started they briefly looked at each other, then Sarah closed her eyes again. She let herself support by his voice and got completely absorbed in the song.  
When they finished there was silence first and then the others broke out in frantic applause which caused Sarah to blush again. As she sat back down on the Sofa, Richard reached over and patted her back in approval.  
"I really would want that for my wedding, too. That was so moving." Aidan stated with a dreamy expression on his face.

They played two more rounds and then Sarah decided to take a leave as well. She had to be at the fair again tomorrow morning to get her stuff to her car and exchange a few last words with the agent of her publisher before taking the four-hour drive home, so she was supposed to be quite well-rested. Richard accompanied her on the way out and pulled her into a hug again at the exit. "Sure you don't want me to walk you to your hotel again?"  
"No, it's all right, really. It's not that late this time. But wait a moment..." She rummaged around in her handbag and produced a pen and one of the flyers of her book. Writing down her mobile number on the paper she shyly added. "If you ever feel in a mood to talk, just call me."  
"I will." He smiled, folded the flyer and put it in the front pocket of his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4 - a visit of a friend

July 2014

Sarah sat at her computer, writing. She had one of those lucky days when words just flew to the screen and was keen on finishing her short story. When her mobile rang, she looked up slightly disorientated and with a sorrowful wrinkled brow. It was in the middle of the night, why would someone call her if not for some kind of emergency? _This better be important._ She stared at her display, pondering over the strange number, but finally curiosity took over and she answered. "Ja?"  
"Sarah? Is that you?" A dark and strangely familiar voice asked.  
"Um... yes?"  
"It's Richard..."  
"Richard!" _Heavens! Now that's an unexpected call!_ "How are you? Why are you calling? Are you still in America?" _I didn't even dare to hope that he kept my number!_  
"Um, yes, quite fine. Heading home tomorrow. I just called... wait, I didn't wake you up, did I? must be in the middle of the night over there? Gosh, sorry, I didn't even think of the time difference!"  
"No, it's all right. It's after one a.m. but I'm still at my computer, writing. No problem, really! I was just surprised by your call."  
"I'm glad I don't keep you from sleeping."  
"Well, to be honest, sometimes you do, but not in person and completely unaware on your behalf. Youtube can be a bitch."  
He laughed retainedly. "You know, I missed your frankness over here. Well, the reason for my call is, that my flight back has a stop in Germany this time and it's a few hours to wait for the onward flight. You said you live in the northern part of Bavaria, right? How far is it to Nuremberg from your place? Maybe we could meet at the airport and have some coffee together there?"  
Noticing the hint of tiredness and exhaustion in his voice she didn't answer his questions but asked him. "How are you really feeling? You know, you won't find it in tomorrow's paper after telling me."  
He sighed. "I'm done. The last two weeks we were on location for pick-ups it was raining constantly. Which was good for the movie, we needed bad weather, but it really wears you out. And I feel that I just can't warm up to the mentality of most Americans. They are all nice and cheery and it's easy to get along with them on business level, but I feel that they are quite flippant. No profound conversations - and real friendships are hard to make, I believe."  
"I'm following you. I had the same impression as I worked over there as an intern at an engineering company several years ago. Maybe it's just a personal impression and we're getting them wrong, but I know what you mean. I guess it's simply a different attitude of life."  
Following her intuition she opened the webbrowser on her computer while talking to him and checked the weather forecast for the weekend.  
"Listen, I don't want to appear too bold, but would you mind a short break over here, let's say for the weekend? I just checked the forecast on the web while talking, there's supposed to be rain in London but sunny days over here. You could stay at my house, I have a guest room. That is, if you like that kind of holiday, I'm living a bit like a hermite, so no big city life but 'agrotourism' instead." As there was silence on the other end of the line she continued. "It's less than an hour to Nuremberg airport. If you don't think it's a good idea visiting me, we'll meet for the coffee, but I really would enjoy your visit."  
Still no sound from Richard. "Richard? Are you still there?"  
"You are inviting me to your home?"  
"Yes. You're not comfortable with it. I'm sorry, just..."  
"No! I'm stunned! I think I would love it! And it really is no problem to you?"  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if it was. I'm quite ahead with my writing projects and up to date with domestic chores, so it would be kind of a holiday for me as well."  
She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. "Then it's settled! I will check how to change my flight itineraries and call you again. Let's see, you should be awake again in about eight hours?"  
"Sure. I need to get up for the horses."  
"Fine! So, till then and good night to you!"  
"Yes, and a good day to you!"  
Sarah stared at her mobile after hanging up and withstood temptation to pinch herself. _All right. Stay calm. You just invited a friend for a weekend at your house. It's nothing you haven't done before. Everything will be fine. Despite the fact that this 'friend' was Richard freakin' Armitage. And he accepted the invitation. And he is just a hunky bloke who happens to be a celebrity and I don't know why fate decided to let our paths cross._ Realizing that she couldn't manage to add a single word to her writings after that phone call, she sighed, saved her work, shut down the computer and went to bed.

She was just mucking the stables the next morning when Richard called again to tell her about the schedule he made up. "My flight will arrive at 2 p.m. on Friday. I managed to get a ticket for a flight to London on Sunday at 7 p.m.. Oh, and I shipped most of my belongings I brought over here to my brother, so I'm travelling with light luggage. You know, I'm really excited to visit you!"  
"Sounds like we have a plan. I will pick you up outside of the airport, if that's okay? The parking situation is awkward there and so I can simply pull over to the side of the road and stay close by the car. I'm driving an old dark-red ATV, so you know what to look for."  
They talked on for a few minutes and after they hung up, Sarah leaned back at the fence and enjoyed the small prickles of anticipation that ran down her spine.

..ooOOoo..

Sarah decided to get out of her car while waiting for him at the airport. She still couldn't believe this was happening, on the other hand she was looking forward to meeting him again like she would with an old friend. _This is crazy._ She finally saw him walking towards her, blending perfectly into a group of businessmen, sunglasses, crisp white shirt, tie, grey jacket, jeans, a black backpack and a small trolley case - she wouldn't have recognized him if she hadn't known who to expect. He finally saw her and lifted his hand with a smile. Meeting her, he gave her a friendly hug and grinned at the sight of the huge amount of dirt splatters on her car.  
"It's an ATV! It has to look like that!" She joked. "It's clean on the inside, I promise." Sarah opened the rear door and signed him to put his bags there. "You should put that on the rear seat, my boot is occupied with other stuff."  
Richard obeyed and also put off his jacket and placed it on his backpack before he climbed on the passenger seat, smiling as he noticed she had already put it in the very back position and ceremoniously stretched his long legs out in front. "I'm glad you have a big car!"  
"A compact car won't pull a horse trailer." She simply stated as she boarded on the driver's seat. "Why are you wearing business attire? It's not the most comfortable thing for a long distance flight I think?"  
"I found out it's the best clothing for travelling business class. Not that I wouldn't mind travelling economy, I don't care about status, but at my height I'm quite folded up at the seats there."  
"Smaller people have to have their advantages, too!" Sarah laughed.  
She turned the key to start the engine and Richard smiled at her. "You know, I think we will really enjoy the next days." He leaned back in the seat and undid his tie, throwing it on the back seat carelessly. With a content sigh he opened the top button of his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, causing some strands to escape their impeccable order and hang in his face.  
Sarah watched him from the corner of her eyes, her main attention on the traffic. "Better."  
"What?"  
Her eyes still on the road, she blindly reached over and tousled his hair wildly. "That."  
Chuckling, he put his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes.  
He stirred and opened his eyes again as Sarah left the motorway. "Did I fall asleep?"  
"You slept like a baby for half an hour." She shot him a glance and smiled. "About a quarter of an hour and we are at my home. Maybe we could have an early dinner, I don't know, are you hungry?"  
"Food would be fine. And maybe I could take a shower? Those intercontinental flights always make me fell like a hobo."  
"Sure! You can occupy the bathroom and get yourself refreshed as long as I do my duty in the kitchen." She grinned.  
Arriving at her place and getting out of the car, Richard looked around wide-eyed, taking in the view. His glance wandered over the smallish house with the brownstone front and its dark green wooden blinds, the old cobblestone driveway and the neat flower beds next to the entrance. On the one side of the house were fenced meadows, on the other side were some large fruit trees. Not far from the house the forest began. He could hear no traffic or other city noises, only the singing of the birds and the humming and chirping of some insects. "This is georgeous! I mean, I didn't expect it to be that idyllic!" He winked at Sarah. "Sticking to the movies, it's like a mixture of Helstone an Bag End!"  
She laughed. "It's quite out in the sticks, but I like it. Well, you need a car around here, otherwise you would be lost, don't even think about public transportation. I can give you a tour around my place after dinner if you like."  
"I would appreciate that."  
Sarah opened the front door and lead him inside. She showed the guest room on the first floor to him where he left his bags and explained everything in the bathroom before she left for the kitchen.

..ooOOoo..

As Sarah couldn't hear any noise from upstairs for quite some time, she decided to go and fetch Richard for dinner.  
"Richard, are you-" She stopped in the middle of speech and movement on top of the stairs when she eyed him standing on the balcony. He was slightly bent over, his hands resting on the handrail, hair still wet and tiny drops running down his bare back, glistening in the late afternoon sun. He only wore a pair of quite tight jeans and looked like he had just emerged from some steamy magazine. Hearing her voice, he stood straight and turned towards her, exposing his toned chest to her gaze, which made her sigh and look to the floor, before she slowly rose her eyes again. "You know, I promised myself that I would keep my inner fangirl in check as long as you are here but it is getting really hard when you are standing on my balcony in the sunlight, just directly after a shower and ONLY WEARING JEANS!" She almost squealed at the last words, which caused Richard to chuckle and made his eyes sparkle with mischief. "Well, then I think I should be glad for both of us that I put on my jeans and not only wore my towel. You told me that I should feel at home and I think I'm already getting quite into it..."  
Sarah gasped and stared at him in disbelief. "Get dressed. Dinner's ready." She turned and left for the kitchen in an obviously faked huff.  
Already halfway down the stairs she faced him again, grinning, and suggested. "Maybe you should choose some black shirt."  
"What did you say about that fangirl just a minute ago?"  
"That's not fangirling, it's just for practical reasons. It's spaghetti bolognese." She gave him a perfectly innocent smile and continued down the stairs.

After dinner they went for a tour through the house and the yard and Richard was quite impressed how she managed this little estate all by herself. She introduced him to her two horses and he patted their noses. Deciding she could as well just muck the stables and feed them, she changed into some wellington boots and got the muckrake and a barrow.  
Richard stood at the fence, watching her. "So that's the workout you attend to keep your defined shape. I was wondering earlier how a pencil pusher could look like a triathlete." He said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.  
She grinned at him. "Yes - I should sell this concept and get rich - define your body with the brand new mucking-workout! I could make my living letting people pay for tending to my horses! But I guess I build up quite fast. With some serious training I would maybe look like Schwarzenegger's daughter in some weeks..."  
He chuckled. "Yeah... I mean, you're not really tall and certainly not chubby, but I wouldn't dare to call you tiny and fragile!"  
"You know, it was kind of hard at school, all of my classmates growing into beautiful elven princesses, tall and slender, I stayed short and got broader shoulders instead of bigger boobs. But one day I decided to make the best of it and during the years I got quite content of being no elf princess but a dwarf queen."  
"Well, milady, then I guess we're perfect company."  
Sarah stared at him in bewilderment but as the penny had dropped she burst out with laughter. "I didn't think of that! Yeah, the dwarf queen and the king under the mountain..."

He followed her as she put away the tools and remained standing in front of a wooden frame leaning in the corner of the shed. His head tipped slightly to one side, he asked, not turning his gaze from this strange item. "Is this a weaving loom?"  
Sarah raised her head to him, surprised at the question. "Indeed, _Mr. Thornton,_ this is a weaving loom!"  
He looked at her, baffled. "Mr. Thornton?"  
"Just appreciating your technical knowledge, which you must have been gaining while preparing for that role. I think you're the first one to recognize that curiosity without a piece of fabric on it."  
"You're actually using this?"  
"Yes, as I'm producing wool and crafting items for arts and crafts markets. I have some spindles and a spinnig wheel as well. It's a nice distraction, very calming. God, you must really think me a strange hermite girl." She looked to the floor, a little embarrassed, escaping his bemused gaze.  
"No, not at all - just amazed, seems like you really pick up on old and almost forgotten trades. It's good, there have to be folks doing that, it would be a pitty if that would got lost. So, where are you hiding the sheep?" He met her eyes with an open smile and she lost a bit of the shyness she suddenly felt towards him because of her rather uncommon and oldfashioned hobby.  
"Rabbits - Angora is much more sophisticated than new wool!" She gave him an unsure glance. "I'll show you, but promise me not to laugh."  
They went outside again to the back of the shed, where a large cage was built and three angora rabbits were sitting in it.  
"Okay. The amber one is Bilbo, the white one is Balin..."  
"...and the black one is Thorin?" Richard shook his head, grinning.  
"I'm afraid he is. But look, he even has some grey strands on his head. And he can be really grumpy."  
He laughed softly.

Returning to the house through the back entrance, Richard noticed some well-worn trainers in a corner of the hall. "You're running?"  
"Yeah, once, maybe twice a week."  
"Fancy a run with me this weekend? I feel like I rather have a run over here than back home in rainy London."  
"Sure."  
They decided to spend the rest of the evening out on the patio, enjoying the nice weather and serene atmosphere. Sitting on two comfortable chairs, their feet propped up on the small wall surrounding the terrace, they just watched the horses graze on the meadow in the evening sun and listened to the sounds of nature surrounding them. Conversation had died down and they were both content with the mutual silence between them. Reaching down to get her drink from the floor next to her chair, Sarah glanced over at Richard and noticed the relaxed smile on his face as he watched Lady and Myrah, and an idea formed in her head.  
"When was your last time on horseback?"  
"Filming the 'Hobbit', why do you - oh!" He turned to look at her.  
"How do you feel about a ride through the woods tomorrow?"  
Self-conciousness fought with pleasure as he replied. "I'd love to, but do you really think I can handle your horse? I'm not that experienced and I don't know if these show horses I am more or less used to are trained differently than normal horses?"  
She smiled at his reluctance and the anticipation in his eyes. "You know, Lady is quite a nice old Lady by now... believe me, I would't have asked if she was ten years younger. But now I'm perfectly sure you will get along quite well. After all, she's partly British. Her Father was an English Thoroughbred." He grinned at that remark and she continued. "We will take our time and you set the pace, like anything from a leasurely walk to a little race is possible."  
"This is realy turning out to be farm holiday!" He exclaimed with a wide smile on his face and they both had to chuckle.  
When the sun had set the air got chilly and they decided to call it a day. Richard fought a losing fight against the jetlag and Sarah had had a long day as well, so they bid each other good night and retreated to their rooms. Lying in her bed, Sarah thought about the events of the day and fell asleep with the picture of Richard on her balcony in her head, her concience must have been already asleep though, as it didn't scold her not to swoon over man who was supposed to be only a friend.

..ooOOoo..

Richard woke to the faint sound of an engine and slowly opened his eyes. He took his time to take in the features of the guest room he was in, small but neat, a bed, an armchair, a small wardrobe and some bookshelves. Gazing through the window he noticed the car still standing beneath the carport and he wondered shortly what sound woke him up. He got dressed and exited the room, heading for the bathroom he noticed a small note on the bathroom door. "Getting some fresh rolls for breakfast. I'll be right back. S" _She's really trying to spoil me._ As he went down he noticed the table was already set so he busied himself with making some coffee, when he heard the engine noise again and shortly after the sound of the front door unlocking. Turning, he saw Sarah coming through the door, clad in jeans and a black and white leather jacket obviously belonging to a motorcycle coverall, backpack in one hand, helmet and keys in the other.  _She's riding a motorbike! Fierce girl!_ _I wonder how she looks wearing the complete cycling coverall, must be quite a sight._ He bit his lip, instantly reproving him for these thoughts.  
Sarah shrugged off the jacket, revealing a black tank top and her defined shoulders and arms to Richard. Oblivious to his reaction, she turned her back to him to get the bag with rolls out of her backpack, as he took his time to look her over unnoticed. _Dwarf queen. Very appropriate. Idiot, stop staring, she trusts you and invited you to her home as a friend, mind your thoughts!_

Breakfast was an easy affair, they chatted away on Richard's latest job in America and on Sarah's progress with her novel. He was delighted when Sarah told him that her publisher agreed to translating the book to English for gaining more readers and made her promise that she told him as soon as she knew when the English version would be published. They cleared the table together and decided to take the horses for a ride as long as the weather was nice, thunderstorms had been announced for the late afternoon and evening. After he had changed, he joined her at the horses, just in time to find her twisting herself impatiently to reach every exposed part of her back in order to cover it with sunscreen. Without thinking he joined her and took the bottle. "Let me help you." He applied the sunscreen gently on her shoulders, her shoulder blades and her neck. Noticing the taut muscles there, he startet to knead a little which caused Sarah to shiver slightly and stifle a groan. "Have mercy with the fangirl!" She laughed to cover the deep pleasure she felt by this simple and friendly meant gesture of him. He chuckled and squeezing her shoulders one last time he let go of her. He decided to apply a little sunscreen on his face, too, and then they headed towards the barn to get all the needed equipment.

When they left for the woods, Sarah on her Arabian pony, Richard on her horse, she couldn't help but grin and snigger softly as she watched him riding next to her, wearing his jeans and a simple tee shirt, reins loosely in one hand, the other rested on his thigh, an image of contentment.  
"What? I'm doing something really wrong, aren't I?"  
"No! No, it's just that she looks so tiny with you on her back... give me your mobile!"  
"Why?"  
"To steal all the contacts to celebrities you have there - no, just thought you might want a picture!" She smiled.  
He shook his head, grinning about her teasing and handed her the phone.  
"Wait there!" Sarah moved a little farther along the path and then turned around to take a picture of Richard mounted on her horse, her house and the surroundings in the background.  
Just as she had finished, the phone came to life, ringing and a picture of Dwalin on display, 'Graham' written underneath it. She kicked her pony into a fast trot back to Richard and handed the device to him who answered it just in time to outrun the voicemail.  
"Hi mate!"  
"Hi Richard! Did you get the invitation?"  
"What? No, I'm not yet back home. What invitation?"  
"Aidan's getting married!"  
"No. You're joking!"  
"Yes. This October. In London. His fiancee is settled there."  
"Wow, that's great!" _Great, another one getting settled and me just getting older._ Sarah noticed a little glimpse of sadness in his eyes, despite the cheerful exclamation, and wondered what this call was about.  
"I think he invited lots of the Oakenshield Company to the wedding, looks like it's quite informal, service in the afternoon and a big party as a reception following. Make sure you save the date, I think he would be really sad if his dwarven uncle couldn't attend. And think about a nice present the dwarves could come up with!"  
"Um, yeah, give me some time to think about the gift - but I'm sure I'll be able to attend! I will call you in a few days when I'm back home!"  
He hung up and turning to Sarah, he simply stated with a wry smile. "Aidan's getting married."

When they entered the forest, Sarah turned to a very inviting, slightly increasing sandy path.  
"How are you feeling? Up for a little gallop?"  
"I think I can manage!"  
"Just lean a little forward and relax, you will be doing fine!" With that words Sarah pushed into an easy canter and Richard followed her up the path. As she saw the smile on his face developing, she decided to speed up.  
"Give her the reins, we'll have some fun!"  
Clicking her tongue she made the horses gain velocity and after firstly expelling a surprised sound Richard just had to grin like a schoolboy on a rollercoaster. When they slowed down to a walk again, the horses and riders slightly panting from exertion, Sarah turned towards him.  
"That was fast!" He exclaimed, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"Did you like it?"  
"Yes, absolutely! I think I never went that fast on horseback, well, at least not voluntarily and still in control..." He shot her a wry smile and patted Lady's neck. "She's a really nice girl."  
"She is. Let's head home, I don't want you to get saddle sore."

 When they arrived back home, dark clouds had built up in the sky and they hurried to get the horses back to their stable and themselves back into the house. They had a light lunch at the kitchen table, the rain outside creating a strange but homely atmosphere, and later they sat in the living room where Sarah showed some pictures of her and Lady on her laptop to Richard.  
"That's a really big hurdle you are jumping!" he stated.  
"Yeah, though I must commit, we've never been really successful in that class. Good enough to get some nice pictures to show off, yet!"  
"She looks huge with you riding her."  
"Yes, that's because I'm so small - she looked like a pony this morning!"

They talked a little bit more about the horses and then Richard turned conversation to Aidan's wedding again.  
"I thought about a little surprise for Aidan and his bride. Remember the Karaoke we had back at the Convention in Berlin?"  
"Sure - oh, you mean the 'Hallelujah' he was so thrilled with? Yeah, that would be great, you singing that at church!"  
"What? No, not me - us! You were standing behind him with your eyes closed, but I saw the looks he gave you. Me alone, that wouldn't do!"  
"You must be joking. I can't possibly turn up at Aidan Turner's wedding. I don't even really know him, I'm just a fan of 'The Hobbit'!"  
"Well, you know me?"  
"Yes, a little bit better by now. So what?"  
"Well, I'm invited, and as far as I know that means I could bring someone with me if I like."  
The stare Sarah gave him was undescribable. "You want me to join you at Aidan's wedding? ME? Despite of all georgeous women that are surely in your wake, you would take me?"  
He chuckled. "You forget that it takes two for a match? I currently have no woman on my mind who I would rather to join me for that occasion. So, it's either me alone on that wedding and no singing, or with you, singing at church for the happy couple and having some fun at the party afterwards."  
She was dumbfounded. "I... you... I have to think about that."  
He just smiled and nodded and turned to another topic.

The evening went uneventful, they enjoyed themselves talking and after the rain had ceased, Richard insisted on helping her with the mucking and feeding of the horses which led Sarah to the remark that he would make a quite fine stable hand, so if he ever was out of work he could work for her. She was amazed how easy the two of them were together and found herself forgetting that he was an actor and treating him like the boy next door. Well, a very mature, very friendly and extremely good-looking boy next door.

As decided, they went for a run the next morning before Richard had to get ready for his flight back to London. They headed to a different direction than the last day with the horses, and after a steep but short ascent some cliffs and rocks could be seen through the trees. Curious, Richard left the track and headed for the rim of the cliff. He looked over the valley beneath, a small river, rolling forests and impressive rock walls and towers framing the scenery. Turning to Sarah who had followed him to his lookout, he told her. "Well, I could be mistaken, but this seems to be the view the background picture of your website displays."  
"Yeah, you're right! Wait - you looked me up?"  
"Sure. It's just fair, isn't it? After all, you seem to know almost every piece of my public life, too..." He teased her and Sarah felt herself blushing.

After a quick lunch they headed for the airport again. When Sarah pulled over to the side at the terminal, Richard turned to her. "Thank you so much for this weekend. I can't remember enjoying myself so much for a long time. I really want to repay you! So, think about Aidan's wedding, you could visit for a long weekend and I can show you around London if you like. You could stay at my house, I have a guest room, too!" His little speech was accompanied by a puppy-eyed face that made it hard to resist.  
"That really sounds tempting. Just ask your fellow dwarves first what they think about me singing there with you. I don't want to feel out of place." She answered with a shy smile.  
"I'm sure they would approve!" Getting ready to leave, he spontaneously bent over and gave her a small peck on her cheek before he got out of the car and gathered his bags from the back seat. Bending down to the open passenger window, he shot her a last smile. "Goodbye, Sarah!"  
"Bye, Richard!" She lifted her hand for a tiny wave and he made his way to the departures.

On her way home Sarah pondered about the events of the past weekend and their newly developed friendship. _Weird, how comfortable we felt together. Pity he lives so far away, it should be great to meet more often._


	5. Chapter 5 - hugs and kisses (at the airport)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, slowly... we are getting somewhere...

Three days after Richard's visit Sarah got a call from her publisher. They talked some time and after they had finished she couldn't help but dance a little giddy dance through her living room with a silly grin on her face and making some excited noises. Calming down after a while she picked up her phone again.  
"Mom! I'm going to London!"  
"London? On holiday?"  
"No! Work! The translation of my book is finally completed and I'm going to go to London in three weeks time to promote it! There is an anniversary of a smaller bookstore which is somehow related to my publisher and during the celebrations I will be there to sign books and answer questions. The selling of the book will start one week earlier!"  
"Wow, darling, that sounds great! Anything I can help you with, organizing your stay and all that?"  
"No mum, it's all right, my publisher is organizing everything, the flight, the hotel, all I have to do is come over and enjoy myself!"  
After having finished the call to her mom, Sarah paced the room, unsure how to approach the next thing on her mind. _Promise me, he said. Notify me as soon as your book is translated completely. Tell me when it is going to be published. Was he really interested or was he just polite?_ The weekend with Richard was still vivid in her mind, the easy talks, the relaxed atmosphere, but self-conciousness set in already. She was not sure if this really was supposed to happen. Could someone like her really befriend someone like him? She itched to call him, hear his voice, talk to him as freely as they did on the past weekend. _But what if his real life had gotten the best of him and the stay with me was nothing more than a nice episode to remember?_ Finally she decided to text him. Innocuous. So she wouldn't intrude his private life if he wasn't up for conversation.

Not even a minute after she had sent the text, her phone came to life, ringing. Richard was calling her.  
"Hey you! That's great news!"  
Sarah smiled, he sounded as excited as she felt. "Yeah, I was astounded about how fast they had been with all that! So - are you in London the second weekend of August? Maybe we could meet for a drink or something like that?"  
He would be in London. And he insisted on not only meeting her for a drink but also getting her from the airport with his car, when she told him the flight would be destined to Gatwick, with no Underground but only an uncomfortable bus drive to the city. As she could not talk him out of that, she finally accepted and they chatted away for some more before Richard had to tend to other business again.

After she had hung up, Sarah shook her head, smiling. _You're thinking too much. He really likes you._ She went to the fridge, got a bowl of icecream out of it and ventured over to the patio, where she sat and idly watched her horses for a while, eating and daydreaming over the things to come.

 

August 2014

Sarah was just heading out of the baggage claim area, when her mobile rang. Fumbling with her suitcase and her backpack it took a little time to reach her phone and when she answered she heard a sigh of relief at the other end of the line. She chuckled. "Hi Richard! Sounds like you are glad that I arrived?"  
"I am! Where are you?"  
"Just leaving the baggage claim."  
Okay, could you just stay where you are and listen to me?" Then he fell silent, unsure how she would react to his little 'problem'. "Um... I would like you to do me a big favour, but if you think it's too much, it's allright."  
Sarah got really curious. "What is it?"  
"Remember the woman I told you about recently? The one that moved in my neighbourhood and that met me together with her friend on various 'random' occasions?"  
"These two quite brash fangirls?" Sarah grinned and sat down on her suitcase, waiting for the story he was up to tell.  
"Precisely. You know, they even started to try to invite me for coffee, I could turn them down because of work but I'm not sure how often that will do. I really hate to act so disrespectful towards them every time but it is unnerving! They both are not far from drooling every time we meet and I think Claire tries to make out with me while Megan is playing the matchmaker..." He trailed of, a hint of desparation in his voice.  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "And you don't want either of them?"  
"No!"  
Still chuckling, she asked. "And why are you telling me that on the phone, just as we are about to meet in person?"  
"They are here. I don't know if it's really by chance this time or if they were following me. Right now they are watching me from the gallery where the shops are. I don't think they know that I saw them. I don't know if I should laugh about it or start panicking..."  
Realization dawned on Sarah. "You want me to play your girlfriend?"  
"Only if you're allright with it! I feel that this is one of the few things that could put an end to that stalking."  
"Sounds like fun!" She giggled. "I always wondered how good an actor I would be."  
"I owe you! All right, let's get going... meet you in a minute!" He hung up. Standing up from the chair he snuck a peak towards the two women who were still observing him and started to pace the waiting area. _I hope this was a good idea._

..ooOOoo..

Sarah still grinned, but got a little nervous as well. Thinking, she quickly opened her suitcase and changed from her trainers to some heels. _Only two inches but better than nothing._ Then she opened one more button of her blouse and adjusted her cleavage. Finally she undid her braided hair and shook it over her head to fluff it. _That should give them at least a little to look at._ After these little preparations she donned her backpack again and went to meet Richard in the reception area. When her eyes met Richard's she showed a wide smile and accellerated her steps. He looked at her and started to grin when she finally put her suitcase down and threw herself at him, her arms clenching round his neck. He lifted her up and twirled her around once, surprised by his force Sarah let out a little giggly squeak and he sniggered. Coming to a halt, he held her close for a moment and putting her down again slowly, he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."  
Sarah was at a loss, the firm embrace, his scent, his whisper with his breath against her skin, her thoughts were processing slower and slower, her nerves on fire. _Is this supposed to feel that good? Wait. Sorry? Sorry for what?_ She looked into his eyes as he gave her an apologetic look and lowered his mouth on hers. Under the soft touch of his lips Sarah's mind blanked and her eyes flew shut. Her mouth opened just instinctively to welcome his tongue and they deepened the kiss, their tongues teasing and carefully exploring, seemingly forgetting the world around them. After what felt like eternity they somewhat reluctantly withdrew from the kiss and stared at each other in complete bewilderment for some seconds. _Heavens! What the fuck was that!? Kissing standards for future boyfriends just went up to unattainable heights!_  
Blinking and with slightly shaking knees, Sarah finally managed to whisper. "Wow... no need to apologize... if that's the way you kiss when you are just acting, your female co-workers are quite lucky!" Not noticing the still quite distressed look on his face, she continued, trying to get out of that little awkward situation. "So, where are these two girls we are trying to fool?" He shook his head, smiling. "Right behind you on the gallery, standing next to a large flower pot. One with a pink shirt, the other in a dark green cardigan."  
Turning around to her suitcase, Sarah managed to get a look out of the corner of her eyes at the two women, just when they turned and left to the background.

..ooOOoo..

 _Calm down. This was unexpected. And very unprofessional._ Richard had been positively stunned when he saw her walking towards him, he wondered what it was that made the difference in her gait which was not the girlish pace she usually displayed but a slightly alluring stride of a woman who was knowing how to put herself in perspective and finally spotted the different footwear. Somehow he hadn't even thought she would own heels. The next thing he had noticed was her hair, soft and wavy flowing around her shoulders, not the usual convenient braid or ponytail. He had been smiling when he noticed the rather plunging neckline caused by another opened button of the blouse she surely would have left closed on most other occasions. He then had realised that in order to help him, Sarah had put down the casual girlish facade she usually wore to show the rather attractive woman he had sensed beneath for some time now.  
When she had flewn into his arms and he had spun around with her, he had caught the scent of her hair and felt her shiver when he had whispered in her ear. A kiss had to be part of the show they were displaying but he had planned on just putting his lips on hers, enough to show they were more than friends but not too intimate. His body, nevertheless, had had a mind of its own this time and he had just noticed what he was actually doing the moment Sarah's tongue answered to his. And then, he too had been lost.  
Pulling away from each other, he noticed his confusion being displayed on her face, too, both of them fighting for composure, and was glad that Sarah didn't seem to be objected by what had just happened between them. _No. This was definitely not how I'm kissing when on set. But I couldn't possibly tell you that as long as I don't know myself what just happened here._

Walking to the parking area together, Richard glanced at her repeatedly out of the corner of his eyes, and Sarah finally turned towards him. "What?"  
 _You're beautiful._ "I was just wondering why you hide behind your trainers and your ponytail all the time."  
She looked at him and after some thinking, decided to just be honest. "Hm. I guess it's just a habit. When I still worked as an engineer, I always wanted people to judge me by my work, not by my looks. Hard enough to work in a male-dominated branch. Later I just got used to casual style. And after I dumped my boyfriend I didn't feel like wanting to impress anyone with my appearance, anyway. That is, until today - I think I wanted to provide you with a girlfriend worth looking at, at least a little more than the girl in trainers with her ponytail. Just to make it a little less hollow..."  
Not knowing how to respond to that, Richard simply put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, squeezing her against his side shortly before they continued to walk to the exit.

On their drive to the hotel they discussed their schedule for her stay in London, Sarah was hooked up with her publisher the coming evening, there was a dinner arranged to discuss the event on the next day and she would meet the other two writers that also were to be signing books and answering questions in the bookstore. Saturday morning was to be free so they decided to go for a run in a park that was quite easy to reach for both of them. In the afternoon Sarah was bound to be in the bookstore and Richard insisted on taking her out to an early dinner on saturday evening, intending to make up for the little charade they played at her arrival, before he drove her back to the airport for her late night flight back home.

When Richard arrived at his home he stopped at the front door, thinking. With a sudden idea in his mind he left again on foot and headed for the next subway station. The Underground took him to the centre where he stepped inside the small bookstore Sarah would be promoting her book the next day. He smiled at the displays of her book and the announcement of her and the two other writers that would be signing books and answering the reader's questions. Memorizing the schedule of the event, he took one of Sarah's books and went to the counter to pay for it. Heading home he fought the urge to start reading in the train, after all he was free this evening and looking forward to a lazy reading session in his living room.

Sarah arrived at the hotel with little time to spare, so she simply cleaned herself up and dressed for the evening before she headed down to the hotel restaurant where she should meet the others. The dinner was interesting, the publisher's agent was a nice woman in her fifties, and the other two authors were about Sarah's age. Beeing all into fantasy stories, conversation was easy and time flew by. When finally arriving back at her hotel room, Sarah was quite exhausted and decided to take a relaxing hot shower and go to bed early.

..ooOOoo..

Sarah opened the door to her hotel room to find Richard standing in front of her. "May I come in?"  
She smiled and stepped aside. After she had closed the door, she found him straight behind her, chaining her to the spot by his sheer appearance, tall, broad-shouldered man that he was, his eyes roaming over her face and body as if he saw her for the first time. Heat shot through her core as his gaze finally locked with hers, eyes darkened with desire. He took her by the shoulders and leaned her back against the door before he bent down to lower his lips on hers. The kiss was intense, passionate, and she felt herself melting into him as he started to move his big, beautiful hands over her body, down her sides to her hips, gently caressing every inch of her, her breathing quickened as he tucked the hem of her shirt out of her jeans to continue his ministrations on her naked skin...  
She woke with a start at the sound of the alarm clock, panting heavily. "Oh, fuck it! Shit, shit, shit!" _It's been way too long. I need a boyfriend again..._ She lay on the bed for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling, waiting for her breath to calm and her arousal to ebb. _Oh, silly girl, don't fool yourself. It's not 'a boyfriend' you need, it's HIM you want!_ _You were always best at craving for things you couldn't have..._ Mumbling some silent oathes she got out of bed and into the bathroom. She put on a tight fitting purple and black running shirt and matching capris, her running jerseys she normally kept for competitions, but she didn't normally run through parks in big cities for training as well. As she got ready for the appointment for the run with Richard she wondered if she would be able to face him without blushing all over after the all too vivid dream she had about them not even an hour ago.

 Arriving at the exit of the Underground that they chose as a meeting point, she checked her watch nervously. She was late by some minutes but didn't spot Richard. Was she waiting at the wrong exit? She just thought about calling him as she saw him turning around the corner with big strides, black shorts, black sleeveless jersey shirt, unshaven and his hair slightly dishevelled. _Adorable._ She lifted her hand when he looked in her direction. As he caught up with her, grinning, he whistled softly and looked her over exaggeratedly and she felt like blushing head to toe. _God, that look. I should have brought an old T-shirt and some joggers._ To eliminate any compromising thoughts that threatened into her mind she simply started running when they entered the park and they set an easy pace to continue their conversation in the meantime.  
"Where did you leave your baggy running clothes you sported the last time?"  
"Didn't feel like wearing a ten year old T-shirt and some cut pants." Sarah smiled wryly. "This is London after all, not the woods behind my house. Wanted to appear a little more posh I suppose. These are the jerseys I usually wear when I'm participating in a competition."  
He laughed and shook his head. "Suits you! Sorry for letting you wait, I got out of bed late."  
"Long night?"  
"Yeah, got stuck in a book. Think I will finish it this morning."  
She smiled. "I know that, happens to me sometimes too. You simply can't quit because you want to know whats happening next and suddenly it's in the middle of the night and you find yourself with heavy eyes almost to tired to move yourself to your bed."  
"Exactly." He said with an unsearchable expression on his face.  
"So, what are you reading? Something for a new project?"  
"No, nothing for business, just to enjoy myself. I only bought it yesterday, it's been published quite recently. Its by a certain German author, fantasy novel, about a sorceress and..."  
Sarah came to an abrupt stop and stared at him increduously as he turned to her, not being able to hide the big grin spreading on his face.  
"You're reading MY book? Really? And - you got stuck in it? So - you like it?"  
"Yeah, very much!" His eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief and he continued running before he turned to her again. "Though I'm a little disappointed with one fact..."  
"And that would be?"  
"There are no dwarves in this book..."  
"Oh, cheeky!" She laughed, and taking some quick steps to catch up with him, she slapped him on his arm jokingly.  
They ran next to each other in silence for a while when they had to give way to a larger group of people coming towards them. Richard slightly slowed his pace and moved behind her and when they had passed the group Sarah turned to see his eyes transfixed on a certain part of her. Grinning, she teased him. "Mr. A.! Are you just examining my backside?"  
Caught, and with the slightly blushed look of a schoolboy found out cheating, he had to admit. "Um, yes, I think my attention must have been drawn there somehow." But then, deciding to counterattack, he added "But don't you tell me you wouldn't have done it vice versa!"  
"Maybe..." Sarah grinned and picked up speed to avoid temptation to answer something insinuating. ' _Hey, you're an actor! I had already plenty of time to examine your backside - with and without pants...' hmmm, peaches... Stop it! He will come to think that this blush you're sporting repeatedly is your natural facial colour!_

Arriving back at the hotel Sarah headed directly for the shower. She was heated, sweaty and a little too excited about the way Richard smelled after they had finished their run and parted with a tentative hug. The mixture of soap, deodorant and a hint of fresh sweat almost put her mind to overdrive again, thinking about certain other occasions where she imagined he would smell like that, too.

..ooOOoo..

Entering the bookstore shortly after noon Sarah shot a wide smile to the other two writers that seemed to have arrived shortly before her. They set their tables and waited for the event to begin, chatting idly with each other and the owners of the store. The afternoon passed quickly and the three young authors delighted in signing books and talking to readers. Sarah relished the feeling of being just a little famous but soon noticed that being polite and friendly answering questions and giving her autograph with a small dedication was quite exhausting after a few hours. She was just chatting with a girl who told her that she would use this book for a presentation at school and promised the eager pupil to email her some additional drawings for her slideshow, when she noticed the tall man standing behind the teenager. She met his glance with a raised eybrow, surprised that he ventured inside the store and didn't wait outside as she had expected, and went on to say goodbye to the girl.  
When Richard sat down and placed the book in front of her, she noticed that the shop had gotten a little quieter and she became aware that closing time neared and the people started to leave the store. Her fellow writers had just started to pack their things and didn't care to look at the man who seemed to be the last one Sarah had to deal with. The shop owner in contrast shared bemused looks and hushed comments with one of her female employees, unsure why this good looking man with the plain black tee, faded jeans and leather jacked seemed familiar to them.

Sarah greeted him with a big smile. "Hi! You needn't have to come in, you know, not that I don't appreciate, but I think you're giving the two ladies at the counter a hard time right now..."  
Richard chuckled softly. "Let them have! I was here early and it's quite uncomfortable outside, I think it will start raining soon. Besides, I just felt like having the experience to sit on the other side of a signing table again."  
Sarah's grin got even wider at this statement and went professional for him again. "So, have you finished the book then? Did you like it?"  
"Yes, indeed! I hope your second novel is published soon!" He opened the book on the first page and pushed it gently in her direction.  
"You really want me to sign it?"  
"Sure!" He nodded eagerly.  
"Hm." Sarah's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about a special dedication for him, and then her face lit up and she started writing.

After she had handed the book back to Richard, she too started to pack her things and Richard helped her. They worked together in companionable silence and when Sarah went to the counter to take her leave from the staff and get her small suitcase out of the back, Richard stood next to a bookshelve near the exit and looked over the displayed books, marvelling about how well they went on together. It felt like they had known each other for years, not only for a few meetings in some months time. When Sarah joined him to leave the store, he opened the door and held out his arm for her, which she took smiling. They hurried to Richard's car that was parked a little down the lane, as the wind was beating and it indeed began to rain.  
Seated in the car, Richard turned to ask. "So, what do you like for dinner?"  
"I know you really want to take me out properly, but, you know, I never ever had real British fish and chips in my life!"  
"Really!" Richard couldn't help but shoot her a look of mocking indignation which made Sarah giggle. "What a shame. So fish and chips it is!" He exclaimed cheerily.

They drove to an outskirt of London and after some minutes he pulled in a backstreet and stopped in front of a small chippie.  
"It looks a bit run-down but they are serving the best real fish and chips in London, better than the tourist places near high street. I'm coming here for years every once in a while, it's quite close to my home."  
"Hi Richard!" The elderly man behind the counter greeted them when they entered. "And who is that lovely young lady you brought with you?"  
"Hi Matt! How's it going? This is Sarah, a friend from Germany - she wants to have a real British food experience!"  
"So, two for you then? Takeaway?"  
"No, I think we'll stay here. It's really nasty outside by now, and we're only on our way to the airport."  
"Take a seat then, I will serve you when it's ready." Matt smiled and turned to equip the fryer.  
They sat on the red plastic chairs on a table near the window and fell to companionable silence again after the food was served. Sarah made small pleased noises after taking the first bites and munched down the plate unceremoniously. "I didn't realise how hungry I was! And it's really good!"

Driving towards the airport, they both went a little sad that their time together went to an end again. Richard talked her into singing at Aidan's wedding again and after nearly ten minutes of him pestering her she couldn't help but agree. After all, he told her that Graham and Dean had been utterly enthusiastic about his idea, so it shouldn't be a bother after all. When they arrived at the airport he accompanied her to the departure area and they parted with a hug.  
"Text me when you are home safely, would you?"  
"Sure." She smiled at the slightly worried expression at his face, sure the flight would be quite exciting due to the weather.  
After taking a few steps towards the exit, Richard turned again to see her still watching him retreat. He smiled and lifted a hand and she returned the smile and the wave.

Arriving home, Richard put off his shoes and jacket, dumped himself and his backpack on the sofa in the living room and got Sarah's book out. He grinned to himself and shook his head when he read the dedication Sarah wrote for him again.

 _"Dearest Richard,  
I'm sorry, there are no dwarves in this book!_  
 _Hugs and kisses (at the airport)_  
\- Sarah"


	6. Chapter 6 - London air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting another chapter just one day after the last - this is a little "thank you" for the lovely Andúniel, who is boosting my self-confidence with her generous comments sooooo much right now! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Hope you have fun reading it as well... ;)

October 2014

Sarah was feeling nervous. She sat in a window seat of the plane that brought her back to London. Back to Richard. She was fidgeting with the cuffs of her shirt, thinking about the days to come. _Weird. You haven't been this nervous when Richard stayed at your house. But this was before the visit in London for the promotion of your book. Before the endless phone calls. Before the kiss..._  
Sarah leant back in her seat, her head on the headrest. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, remembering the last weeks.

Richard had called Sarah only a week after she had left London to inform her about the latest details on Aidan's wedding. What had been ment as a short briefing had turned out to be nearly two hours on the phone, a burnt dinner on Sarah's side and a cold one on Richard's. They had been, as always, easy in their conversation, and had hit a multitude of topics from the well-being of Sarah's rabbits to Richards upcoming projects. They had laughed a lot, Richard had completely cracked up when Sarah had started swearing in a mixture of German and English expletives due to her ruined dinner and the smoke in her kitchen, and they had laughingly agreed that one of the first things you really learn of a foreign language when talking to a native would be the use of swear words.  
Sarah had felt strangely elated after the call and had trouble finding sleep, when she had finally dozed off her head had been filled with images of Richard. Not the ones of the actor you could easily find on the internet, but personal memories, him riding her horse, after the run in London, him asleep in her car, standing on her balcony shirtless, the intense look in his eyes after he kissed her at the airport.... the kiss... the next morning Sarah had woken slightly battered and had shaken her head about herself when she had noticed her fingers touching her lips as she had remembered his mouth on hers.

After that the phone calls had become a nice habit, they had talked at least once a week and Sarah had been finding herself looking forward to their conversations. It had seemed like they always had something to talk about and the calls had always lasted for over an hour. She had come to terms with the fact that she always dreamed about him after the calls and the only thing she was a little sad about was that she was sure never to find a boyfriend again as the intended would always be compared with Richard who she was sure was far out of her reach in that case.

..ooOOoo..

Sarah was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of the bell announcing to fasten their seat belts in preparation for landing. When she exited the plane about half an hour later she felt strange tingles on her back remembering the last time she arrived at Gatwick airport. This time though she was greeted by a beaming Richard who pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her from the ground a little, and put her down with a shy peck on her cheek. "Just to make sure we don't dissent from your statement you wrote in my book..." He told her with a wink. Sarah smiled at him and slightly shook her head, praying that he didn't notice the weakness in her knees and hoping that her voice would not be too shaky. "Hi Richard!"  
"So, how was your flight?"  
"Oh, very nice. Had a great view across London during approach. It's a great autumn day today!"  
"Yeah - but don't get used to the sunny weather, it's still England!"  
"What a bummer! I was so hoping that this one was just a cliché!"  
Richard chuckled and noticing his hands were still on Sarah's hips he quickly stepped back to get her suitcase. They started walking towards the exit next to each other and were soon deep in conversation again, Sarah's nervousness retreating to a hidden corner of her brain.

Richard chose to drive around the outskirts of London to avoid traffic and had the top of his convertible opened. The radio was tuned to a station that played some pop and rock music and they found themselves singing along and laughing after some time. When they finally approached Richard's neighbourhood he pulled up at the kerb in front of a small bakery and stopped the engine.  
"I'll be back in a minute - just getting another English treat for you!" He told her with a warm smile.  
Feeling bold, Sarah answered, "Well, I've got your company, I don't need another English treat!"  
"Oh, wait and see!" He shook his head, still grinning, and turned for the shop door, but Sarah could have sworn she saw a faint blush in his cheeks.

As he exited the door again, a large paper bag in his hand, he was almost run over by three girls who were about to enter the bakery. The girls and Richard started apologizing simultaneously when one of the girls suddenly shouted. "Squirrel man!"  
"Grace?" Richard looked at one of the girls with a wide grin. "God, it's been ages! How are you? My, I may sound like a grandfather, but you really have become a young lady! Guess you are to old now to get your hair ruffled? How are your parents?"  
The girl laughed at Richard's antics and at the behaviour of her two friends who seemed to be glued to the spot and staring at him wide-eyed. "Well, I guess getting my hair ruffled by you should be an honour, but as we are on our way out, better not. Family is fine, as always!"  
"Great! Say hello for me, will you? Got to go - take care!"  
"You too!" With that, the girl went into the bakery, pulling her two friends with her.

As soon as the girls disappeared, Sarah burst out with laughter. "Squirrel man!?"  
Richard just chuckled, put the paper bag on the back seat, got back into the car and started the engine again. Driving away, he told her. "Funny story. It was several years ago, Grace was a little child back then. She once fell of her bike almost in front of me. I got to her and helped her as she was crying, and when her parents came around the corner and saw her talking to the tall, evil looking, dark haired man the mother was really worried and started scolding her, she should not talk to strangers, and Grace said, 'but mummy, he is no stranger, he is the squirrel man!' Turned out she was watching the CBeebies bedtime stories and I was on just the other night with a story about a squirrel that had misplaced its acorns. We met quite often after that, as the way to the playground she was playing at went along my house, and whenever she saw me she would say 'Hello Mr. squirrel man!'. But I haven't seen her and her parents since she had gotten to old for the playground."  
"I guess the other girls are giving her a hard time right now, judging from their faces they have recognized you."  
"Yeah, could be. They are old enough to watch The Hobbit, and on the DVD extras my real face can be seen - though I suppose someone their age prefers Fili and Kili."  
"Now, don't under-estimate the Thorin-Stare!" Sarah sniggered, and as Richard pulled into the driveway of his house, he turned to her and stared, but after a few seconds they both started giggling again.  
"Oh, I guess now I know why you have to stay in character all the time. Peter Jackson would've had to deal with a very giggly Thorin otherwise!" Sarah teased and earned a playful punch on her arm from Richard.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Richard smiled and swung the front door open. Sarah took her time, taking in the surroundings. It was a small but beautiful red brick house with a tiny garden. Entering, she stepped into a hall from where you could reach the living room, the large kitchen with a dining table in it, a small study and a loo. They put off their shoes and after Richard dropped the bag from the bakery in the kitchen he guided Sarah upstairs, carrying her suitcase. He put her case in the guestroom and showed her the main bathroom, then they had a quick walk through the other rooms before they headed for the kitchen again. He put on the kettle and grabbed the paper bag, pouring the contents in a bread basket.  
"Your next English treat: Cinnamon buns!" He turned around with the basket, smiled at her and seemed very pleased with himself. _This smile should be forbidden. How am I to stay calm when he is looking at me like that?_  
The kettle klicked which made Richard put the basket down on the table and turn around again to prepare the tea, unknowingly giving Sarah some time to gain her composure again.

..ooOOoo..

 After the short break at Richard's house they went for the church where they met with the organist for Aidan's and Jane's wedding. He was a cheery man in his forties who led them up to the gallery where they discussed the course of events. Richard had contacted Aidan's soon-to-be mother-in-law and they agreed on blending the instrumental after the vows to the intro of their song. He would start as a soloist for the first verse and Sarah would join him for the second one. He still had to smile at her insistence on him singing alone at first. _She is still a fangirl somewhere deep inside, I bet she was a little selfish too when finding reasons for that. 'You know that a female voice is dominant at most times, right? I would like them to hear your voice clearly at first. I bet there are some women at the wedding who are having a little star-crush on you, so why don't you do them a favour? And lastly you are a trained singer and it makes it easier for me to find the pitch when you're already singing.'_ He still could clearly remember the little sermon she gave him over the phone some weeks ago.  
Richard was a little taken aback by the sharp jolt he felt when he noticed the quick but evident once-over the organist gave Sarah when she turned to gather her sheets from her bag. _Jealousy? Don't be foolish, she wouldn't want to have an old sod like that guy._ And then, he realized with a pang that the organist was about his own age.  
When he noticed that Sarah had gotten ready he headed for the stairs. "Just running some sound check, I want to make sure we are covering the church with our voices, otherwise I would have to organize some microphones and speakers for saturday."  
"I never had to use a microphone when singing in a church from next to the organ, but do as you please!" Sarah winked at him.  
"Yeah, I never sang in a church before, so you are the experienced one in that matters!" He humoured her and went down the stairs unimpressed. _Just taking my chance of hearing her sing alone, too, who would retaliate against that?_ He gave thumbs-up as he stood in the middle of the church and the organist started playing a romantic tune which soon blended into the familiar melody of "Hallelujah". A smile appeared on Richard's face when Sarah started to sing, she was right, there was no need for a microphone but he relished listening to her a little longer and only waved them off after the first chorus. After that he got back up to the organ and they rehearsed a few times until Sarah was finally content and her nerves had settled a little. Thanking the organist for his time they left some minutes later and headed back to Richard's house.  
They were halfway home when Richard's mobile rang and he groaned when he realized that he had shut down the satnav which would provide comfortable hands-free calling. "Would you just answer it, please, I won't while I'm driving?"  
Sarah rised an eyebrow at him but her sense of mischief jumped in when she noticed it was Graham calling. "Secretary of Mr. Armitage, good evening, what can I do for you?"  
Richard, not knowing who was on the other end of the line, shot her a desparate look before concentrating on the traffic again, his brow furrowed.  
Graham chuckled, realizing the woman on the line had to be Sarah, as he knew from Richard she must have arrived by now and recognizing the slight German accent still shining through. "Hello Sarah, how are you?"  
"Hi! I'm fine, thanks! You?"  
"Great! Listen, Dean's arrived this afternoon and called me, what do you two think about a night out with us, that is me, my wife and the Kiwi?"  
"Wonderful idea on my behalf, I will just ask Richard what he thinks of it."  
The puzzled expression on Richard's face was priceless by now. "Who is it you are talking to?"  
"It's Graham. He asks if we want to have a night out with him, his wife and Dean?"  
"Graham and Gwen are already in London, and Dean as well? Now, I think that's a plan for tonight then?"  
They agreed to meet in a little pub in Soho at nine and went to Richard's home to prepare for the night.

..ooOOoo..

"Heels or flats?" Sarah stood in the hallway, dressed with tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt with sparkling blue tribal patterns printed on it, a dark gray jumper slung around her shoulders, moderate heels in one hand, Converse in the other.  
Richard, bent down to tie his shoes, looked up to her. "These will do." He pointed at the flats in her left hand. "I feel you are not really used to heels and as we are taking the tube we will have to walk a little. Would be more comfortable for you that way." He was dressed casual, too, with jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, his favourite leather jacket lying next to him on the floor.  
"Definitely! But, you're all so tall!"  
"We will be sitting most of the meeting, don't you think?" He winked. "Besides, Deano's not tall."

They had a great time that evening. Arriving at the pub on time they met with the others and headed for a booth in the back, deciding to have something to eat first. Sarah was glad for that, tea and cinnamon buns were not a healty base for a night out drinking after all. They warmed to each other quite fast and time went by quickly. When Dean stated that he was drunk enough now to sleep over the jetlag, they decided to call it a night. They parted with warm embraces and were all looking forward to the wedding on saturday.

On their way back home in the tube, Sarah leaned back in the chair next to Richard, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Richard enquired with a soft voice.  
She turned to him, quickly scanning the compartment, but the few other late night travellers seemed all to be oblivious to anything around them. "I was just wondering how easy a normal girl like me could get along with you guys. I mean, you are all famous and georgeous and you could think you are all in a different world and far out of reach, but still..." She trailed off, to tired to voice the rest of her thoughts, but he understood what she intended to say.  
"You know, we're all human." He stated and Sarah could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Hmmm." She replied some seconds later, lulled into drowsiness by the monotonous rattling of the train. Her eyes closed and she drifted into a peacefull slumber, her head falling slowly to the side until it rested on Richard's shoulder.  
"Hey, sleepyhead!" He addressed her softly a few minutes later. "We're almost there!"  
"Uh. What?" Sarah opened her eyes, finding herself cuddled against Richards chest and clumsily straightened herself. "That was cosy." She smiled wrily at him. "Sorry for using you as a pillow."  
"No problem. Come on, that's our stop."  
Exiting the Underground, Sarah shivered involuntarily at the cold night air.  
"Cold?"  
"A little. Guess being tired makes it worse."  
"Come here." He offered, holding out his arm and matching his stride to hers.  
She hesitated for a second but then accepted his offer, put her arm around his waist and leaned against his side, his arm around her shoulder.  
"Better?"  
"Hmmm. Much."  
They continued their walk to Richard's home in silence, a strange and comfortable feeling of secureness taking hold of Sarah, but she was too tired to think about it.

..ooOOoo..

The next morning Sarah woke to the soft sound of a radio playing and the smell of coffee. Checking her watch she noticed it was not too late so she took her time getting out of bed. Gathering her clothes she exited the guestroom and headed for the bathroom. After some quick cleaning, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back in a pony tail, she went for the guestroom again, threw her pyjamas on the bed and padded down the stairs towards the kitchen. Standing in the doorframe she just stopped short of moving forward and circling her arms around Richards waist to peek into the pan he was handling on the cooker. Last night she was too sleepy to think about their walk home from the subway station, but she had had plenty of time for it this morning. It just felt so right. Domestic somehow. _Stop daydreaming!_ Stifling a sigh she stepped forward, leaned against the fridge, her legs crossed, her hand absent-mindedly toying with her hair, and inspected the food he was preparing.  
"Eggs?"  
"Yeah, and toast, and jam and cheese. I was afraid to scare you away with beans and sausages." He confessed with a wry smile.  
She chuckled quietly. "I already had baked beans and sausages for breakfast."  
"You did?" Richards eyebrows shot upward in disbelief.  
"Last time I was here it was offered at the breakfast buffet at the hotel. I just had to try, you know, when in Rome, do as the Romans do..."  
He grinned. "Spunky!"  
Sarah grinned back at him. "Yeah. It was... interesting."  
"Thats a quite moderate statement from a Continental." He winked at her.  
"Well, I guess I'm just having more of a sweet tooth in the mornings most days. But I could get used to it I suppose. It's just like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The first two or three are an experiment but after that you can't get enough of them. Or salt-and-vinegar flavoured crisps."  
He looked at her almost in awe. "You are amazing, you know that, right?"  
"Some of my friends would just say I'm quite unselective with food. But I tend to try first, before forming an opinion on it. I'm surprising myself there sometimes!"  
While they were talking, Richard had been shoving the eggs on two plates and they moved to the dining table where the rest of the breakfast was alredy set up.

"So," Richard asked after finishing breakfast, "up for the tourist day in London? What do you want to see in addition to the real touristy stuff?"  
"Hmm. Am I allowed to be a fangirl a little bit?" She asked somewhat shyly.  
"Sure." He assured her with a warm smile, knowing she would not be too over-enthusiastic.  
"I would love to have a picture with Lucas North in front of Thames House!" She burst out.  
"I'm not getting the tattoos again for you." He chuckled and winked at her which caused her to blush a little. "So, do you want the real Thames House or the 'Spooks' Thames House?"  
Sarah looked confused. "Is there a difference?"  
"At first it wasn't possible to shoot at the real Thames House, so they went for the Freemason's Hall in Great Queen Street for location shoots. When I entered the series we had some shoots at the real Thames House as well. So, there would be two 'Thames Houses' for you." He explained smiling.  
"You know, I had a tutor once, who advised us, 'if you have a choice, take both'..."  
Richard shook his head, grinning. "Should be no problem. But our first stop today will be a little more to the south." He stood up to get a piece of paper from the cupboard and handed it to Sarah who was watching him suspiciously. "I want to invite you to say thank you for singing with me tomorrow." He said quietly, waiting for her reaction.  
She looked at him with rised eyebrows and then finally down at the paper. "The London Eye? We're going to have a ride with the London Eye?"  
Sarah jumped up and threw herself at Richard, hugging him fiercely.  
He laughed whole-heartedly and returned the embrace. "I wasn't sure if you liked it."  
"Like it?" Sarah stepped back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Like it? Man, thats bloody fantastic!" She exclaimed.  
"So, let's go then! Friday morning shouldn't be too crowded there, and after all, it's October already."  
They prepared to leave and Sarah felt warm affection rushing through her when Richard abandoned his leather jacket and instead rummaged in his wardrobe to produce another black coat to wear, slightly military style, heavy canvas fabric and the collar pulled up. She grinned with recognition. "All right, Lucas, take the lead!"

Stepping out of the subway station Sarah craned her neck to look at the huge Ferris wheel that dominated the view. They walked towards the counter and Richard gave the tickets to the man sitting there. "You're lucky," he said, "not much going on here, despite the nice weather. If you wait for the next one you can have a pod for yourselves."  
Finally inside the enclosure the two of them stood next to each other and watched the view over London develop. Richard pointed out the sights they were to visit later that day and took delight in watching Sarah who was smiling excitedly as they gained height.  
"Look, there is the park we had our run last time!" He exclaimed.  
"Where?"  
"Over there, see?" he pointed with his hand.  
"No." Sarah stood, her brow furrowed, and tried to find the patch of green Richard was referring to.  
Richard stepped behind her and bent down watching over her shoulder to align their perspective. His left hand rested on Sarahs left upper arm and he was pointing with his right hand, talking right next to her ear. "See the two dark grey tower blocks back there?"  
Sarah fought to keep her breathing regularly, his closeness in this secluded compartment nearly too much to bear without just turning to him and jumping him like a bitch in heat. _God if he knew what he's doing to me right now, I bet he would book me a hotel room to get me out of his house and stay safe. Concentrate. Breathe. Tower blocks. Right._ She forced herself to look where he was pointing at and managed to spot the two multi-storey buildings he was referring to.  
"Hmm. Yeah." _Very good. I managed to speak without sqealing._  
"Okay. Erm. Then a little up and to the left." _Did his voice just get a little husky or is it just me?_  
"Ah. Yes. I see. Thanks." _Awkward._  
Richard cleared his throat and moved back to where he was standing next to her before, putting some safe distance between them. _Awkward, really awkward.  
_

The tense moment passed and they slowly started talking about their schedule for the coming hours again. Already descending the ride headed towards its end, as they decided on a route that would bring them to most of the tourist attractions and the two 'Thames Houses' with a mixture of walks and short subway rides between the sights. They declined having a tour with one of the red double-decker busses, as Richard feared the risk of being recognized when riding one of those.

They were standing in front of the Freemason's hall, Richard's arm around Sarah's shoulder and taking a picture of themselves with Sarah's phone. Inspecting the result, she looked from her mobile to Richard and back again repeatedly. "How do you do that?"  
"What?"  
"I thought you were looking slighly different to him now, but in this picture, you just _are_ Lucas."  
"Dunno? Acting, perhaps?" He shrugged but he was obviously very pleased with himself to still being able to merge into that character.  
"That's so cool!" Sarah was her own cheery self again after they exited the pod of the London Eye, but she was sure she would get the tingles for quite some time whenever thinking back to that ride.

They continued their sightseeing tour, chatting away and feeling like beeing on holiday. At lunchtime they stopped at a snack bar to get some sandwiches and softdrinks and sat on a bench in Hyde Park to have a short break. The afternoon was spent with a marathon to all the different locations and as they got weary from walking Richard asked her if she would mind cutting short the tour. "You just have a reason to visit again to complete sightseeing!" He winked at her.  
"Yeah. I'm done and my head is spinning from all the information. Let's head home!"  
"I don't know, I don't feel like standing in the kitchen to prepare dinner and I don't feel like eating out either. Would you be content with a takeaway?"  
"Perfectly. Maybe we could have something Asian?"  
"Great idea."  
On their way to the Underground they stopped at a Chinese restaurant and got two bags with chicken, vegetables and fried noodles and Richard cracked up in the subway train when Sarah opened her bag and inhaled deeply several times. "Hungry? You're making it worse with that, you know?"  
"Don't care. Smells too delicious."

..ooOOoo..

Heading towards his house together with Sarah after emerging from the Underground, Richard found himself still pondering about the strange incident at the London Eye. He thought nothing of stepping close to her to have a better position for showing her the park he spotted, but from one second to another the mood had changed from amicable to something entirely different. All of a sudden he had been wondering what it would feel like to nuzzle her neck and place sweet kisses below her ear. Images that made his jeans grow tighter had flooded his mind, not for the first time after the kiss at the airport months ago, but for the first time with her in the same room, alone and far too close for his own sanity. He wondered if she had felt something too, the tension had been almost palpable back then. And he wondered more than ever what she felt for him, what she would do if he confessed in her that there might be more than just friendship from his side.

Shaking his head to get rid of his compromising thoughts and glad that Sarah was too engrossed in sniffing her food again to notice his mood, he decided to enjoy what the two of them were having right now. _Time will tell._

Finally at home they headed straight to the kitchen, put the food on plates and in the microwave to heat it up a little again, when Richard turned to get forks while Sarah unpacked the simple bamboo chopsticks that went with the meal. "Don't tell me you are going to eat that with a fork!"  
"Uhm yes? Why not?"  
"We have chopsticks!"  
"Uh. Well, I don't really know how to use them, to be honest..." He smiled wrily. "Never needed to try I suppose."  
"Oh, come on, I will teach you! It's much more fun!" Sarah grinned and mentioned him to sit down in front of his plate. She put the chopsticks in his hand and took her own in hers to start explaining. Richard was a fast learner and so they were fighting for a piece of chicken on Sarah's plate not much later. Sarah managed to wrestle the chunk out of his grip and stuffed it in her mouth with a smug grin on her face. "Loser." They both erupted in giggles. Dinner went on in a light mood with little chopstick duels, stealing food from the other one's plate and lots of laughter. They both were, unbeknownst to the other, tempted to feed their counterpart, but were both too afraid of losing their composure when acting that intimately.  
After they had finished, Richard sat back, smiling. "You were right. Definitely more fun. Much more."  
"Told you." Sarah grinned and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin.

Later they sat in the living room, Sarah at the big, comfortable sofa, her legs on the seat, an episode Dr. Who on the TV screen. Richard had insisted that she watched this paragon of British TV entertainment. Sarah glanced over to Richard who took his seat in a comfortable armchair, one foot propped against the low table, a tea filled mug in his hand, and a smile spread on her face. Feeling watched, he turned to her, his eyebrow rised enquiringly. "What?"  
Sarah chuckled softly. "This is SO British! You are so British!"  
"Well, I am, aren't I? Got a problem with that?" He grinned at her.  
"No - it's kind of cute, actually!" As soon as the words left her lips, Sarah regretted it.  
"Cute!" Now it was Richard's turn to chuckle. "I wasn't exactly cute when I was a kid, I can't imagine being it now!" His grin widened when he saw her blushing. "I just thought only American women had this thing about English blokes, don't tell me it's the same with Continentals!"  
Sarah just stared at him with a look of disbelief in her eyes and turned to the screen again with an unarticulated noise that made Richard snigger again.  
When the show ended, he got up from his chair, stretched his back and taking their mugs he went for the kitchen. "More tea?"  
"No, thanks. I think I'll retire soon. Will be a busy day tomorrow."  
"Feeling up for it?"  
"Not really. But I think it's just nerves. Never had that much of an audience before, you know, like people that actually understand something about music, not only common folk who are happy to listen to an amateur."  
"Do you think I would have asked you to do this with me if I wouldn't think we would rock the house?" He winked at her. "You know, I'm not the one to show off in public but rest assured, we'll be doing a great job. I'm glad you joined me to surprise my dwarven nephew and his bride at their wedding. I wouldn't do something like that for many people, you know. And I definitely wouldn't do something like that _with_ many people."  
Sarah looked at him, stunned. He gave her a reassuring smile, the warm look in his eyes made her heart flutter a little. "Wow. I don't know if I'm more or less anxious now."  
"It'll be fine, you'll see."  
With a weak smile at Richard Sarah headed for the bathroom. "Good night."  
"Night-night, sleep tight!" His merry tone made her chuckle and finally lifted her tense mood a little. She went to bed with the feeling that it would be a great day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 - a wedding of a dwarf

"Good morning!"  
"Morning!" Richard looked up from the crosswords he was doing in the newspaper on the kitchen table and smiled at Sarah. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans and a faded Apocalyptica fan-shirt. Noticing the shirt his eyebrows shot up and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Now, that's nice. I thought you said you weren't that much into classical music?"  
Sarah snorted unelegantly. "You don't consider them playing classical music, just because they're playing cello, right? But honestly, I wouldn't have guessed that you even know them."  
"Why? Because I'm too old?"  
"No, of course not!" Sarah shot him a look that clearly said he should stop being self-concious about his age. "I just didn't think that was your kind of genre."  
"I listen to various types of music, as long as it's high quality, and these guys really know their trade." He nodded approvingly.  
Sarah smiled, happy to share a little unexpected fangirling with Richard. "Yeah, they do! They're geniuses, aren't they?"  
He chuckled. "In fact, I believe they're close to insane. I tried some of their more advanced pieces but failed miserably." He admitted with a wry grin.  
"You played their songs? Oh wow, another reason to listen to you playing cello." She smirked. She had tried to talk him into playing for her as soon as the topic had firstly popped up in one of their phone calls but whenever she asked, he would shy away of it somehow.  
"Naaaah. I still had no time to practice. I don't want to look like a bodger." He winked at her.  
Moving to help herself to a mug of coffee, she shook her head. "I still don't believe you need to practice to impress me."   
When she sat down on the table he looked at her somehow apologetic. "Sorry, I wanted to ask you yesterday, is it okay for you to skip breakfast and have a really early lunch instead?"  
"Yeah, sure, sounds like a good idea. Maybe I could block the bathroom before that to have a shower?"  
"No problem. I was afraid we might have to work out a timetable for the bathroom to get ready but if you take your shower early I think we will do just fine." He winked at her. "Some days I regret living in a house with only one proper bathroom."  
"I'm quite fast in dressing up, don't worry." Sarah grinned. "Ever thought about getting a bigger house?"  
"Hmm." He mused. "Yes and no. You know, I could afford it now, but I don't want to abandon this one. Invested too much in it. Not talking about the money, but time. Work. I did all the floorings, changed the layout of some walls, things like that."  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. You put a little bit of your heart in it."  
"That's it. And after all, at the moment I don't need a bigger house, being a bachelor all on my own" Richard smiled but Sarah sensed a little bit of frustration behind this statement and decided to change the topic. _You know, if you would let me, I would be glad to help you out of your bachelor status._

..ooOOoo..

"Oh. Bummer." Sarah stood in the bathroom after having showered, wearing only her strapless bra she would need for the dress she chose to wear and a matching thong, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head. She looked at the plug of her hair dryer and at the socket next to the mirror. "I knew I forgot something."  
Looking around in the bathroom she couldn't spot Richard's hairdryer and as she didn't intend to rummage around in his closets she would have to ask him for it. Feeling self-concious she undid the towel from her head and put her T-shirt on again. Looking down she was content to find it was long enough to cover her bum and at least a small part of her thighs, she unlocked the door, opened it and stuck her head out. "Richard?"  
"Yes?" He emerged from his bedroom, three ties in one hand, two shirts in the other. Spotting her standing there only wearing a shirt he couldn't help admiring her bare legs for a moment before forcing himself to look in her face.  
"Um, may I use your hairdryer? I'm afraid I forgot my adapter plug." She motioned at the pieces of clothing in his hands. "Which colour is the suit you want to wear?"  
"Dark grey, white pinstripe." He looked at her, baffled. "Uh, and yes of course." He put the clothes on his bed and went to the bathroom to get the hairdryer out of one of the closets.  
"Thanks. Take the white shirt and the red tie." She grinned at him mischievously. "I get the feeling you snatched half of Lucas' wardrobe from set!"  
"What!? No! No no no. That's just coincidence! But I must confess I really liked the style they were fitting him out with." He smiled and left the bathroom again.  
"I think I will start to prepare lunch, how much longer will you take?"  
"Oh, I think I will do the makeup after eating, so maybe twenty minutes?"  
He looked at her doubtingly and was clearly surprised when she stood in the kitchen not much more than a quarter of an hour later, her hair piled effortlessly but elegantly on her head in a loose bun and fixed with some tiny clips, wearing an ocean blue long dress that left one shoulder bare and fell softly swinging around her legs, shimmering in different shades with every movement.  
Richard almost gulped as she moved towards him and asked shyly. "Could you please help me with the zipper?" She turned around in front of him and he closed the last inches of the zipper she couldn't reach, willing his hands not to shake and banning the wish to move the zipper in the opposite direction and place soft kisses on her neck and shoulder from his mind. _God, when have I become so desperate about her?_  
Noticing the faraway look in his eyes when she turned around and stepped back to face him, she asked. "Something wrong?"  
"Uh." He blinked and finally managed to focus again. "Sorry. No, its just, your dress is... wow. You dress up quite nicely."  
"Thanks!" Sarah smiled and felt a little blush developing in her cheeks. "I got it for a wedding of a friend two years ago. I'm rather glad I have another occasion to wear it, I quite like it. And I'm glad it's still fitting!" She added with a wink.

Dinner was a quick affair, Richard had just put some rice, chicken and vegetables together, an improvised paella. He smiled and shook his head when Sarah looked around and took two tea towels, one to tuck into her collar and one to place on her lap. With a wry grin she confessed "I know myself - maybe I should have dressed up after eating." She offered to clean up afterwards and shooed him into the bathroom where he took a quick shower and got himself ready. Sarah went to the guestroom and took her makeup to the hall, where a big mirror was hung. She quickly donned some dark eyeshadow and mascara and decided to apply some light pink lip gloss. Opening the front door to check the temperature she decided to forgo her black winter coat and wear her dark grey lace-knitted shawl instead. She was glad she brought it as it was, though light as feathers, really warm and cosy and elegant enough to match with the dress, maybe even better than the coat that looked quite business-like, a remnant of her days as an engineer.  
Richard emerged from the bathroom, all polished up but not shaved, which made him look even better, the moment she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders.  
"Will that be warm enough? I'm sure we will stand outside a little after the service."  
"Oh, yes, I'm positive. I just checked the temperature, it's surprisingly bright and sunny. And that piece will keep me comfortable, after all, it's Thorin!" she chuckled at the various expressions on Richard's face until he understood she was talking about yarn she made from the wool of her rabbit that was named after the dwarf-king and he began to chuckle as well, but his eyes took an admiring expression.  
" _You_ made that?"  
"Yeah. It was the first big batch of really fine lace yarn I managed to spin and I decided to make something special for me rather than produce a piece to sell."  
"It's beautiful. Impressive!" He tentatively reached out to touch the fine fabric, his fingers accidentally brushing along her bare arm and leaving goosebumps in their trail. "You really should think about going bigger with that and not only selling your artwork at local markets."  
She blushed at his praise and told him if she one day had made enough money with her books to live on it carelessly, she maybe would settle for a designer label of her own. Her eyes twinkled merrily at that statement and Richard was lost in her gaze for a moment. _If you would let me care for you, you would have all the means to fulfill these dreams you have._  
When they went for the car, Richard couldn't help to ponder about the way a little mascara and eyeshadow accentuated Sarah's expressive eyes and had to blink aggressively to get himself focused on driving. Suddenly he was glad they decided to go by car, as the church was difficult to reach on the tube from where he was living. He wasn't sure he could have kept himself from staring at her all the time had they chosen to take a train ride where he wouldn't have been forced to concentrate on the traffic.

..ooOOoo..

 Sarah was very taciturn and fidgety on the thirty minutes drive to the church. She was staring absentmindedly out of the window, shuffling in her seat from time to time and toying with the edges of her shawl. Richard tried to address her a few times and when she didn't react, he carefully placed his left hand on her knee to gather her attention. That worked, she literally jumped at the touch.  
"Oh, sorry!" He pulled his hand away quickly. "You didn't react when I was talking to you. Everyting all right?"  
"Hmm. My nerves are hitting me, I fear."  
"Don't worry, it will be fine." He looked at her for a moment, smiling calmingly.  
They arrived at the church half an hour before the service started, and a quick scan of the environment told them that bride and groom hadn't arrived yet, so they wouldn't have to be too secretive. Nevertheless, they drew some looks to them by a group of younger women, presumably friends of the bride. First they were giving Richard a not too subtle once-over, some of them outing themselves as fangirls with the expressions on their faces, then their gaze wandered to Sarah who was eyed suspiciously, clearly the women were wondering about Richard's plus one. He and Sarah looked at the girls simultaneously, feeling their scrutinizing looks and burst out in quiet giggles when the women turned away embarassed, some of them blushing profoundly.  
"Are these the looks you get when walking a red carpet?" Sarah asked couriously and unable to hold back a wide grin.  
"Yes, only worse and multiplied. I believe Jane inoculated them not to make a fuss about us 'stars' beforehand."  
"It's fun, somehow."  
"Fun? I was mortified at my first carpets! I've gotten used to it by now, though."  
"How come you are such an anti-show-off?" She chuckled. "I mean, I would rather having privacy in ninetynine percent of my life, but given the occasion it is quite amusing to play Cinderella, no?"  
"I wish these insight had come to me years earlier." He winked at her. "Can't really imagine myself as Cinderella, though."  
Sarah burst out laughing and Richard was glad she was more and more distracted from her anxiety.  
All peoples heads turned when a sports car, decorated with beautiful flowers, turned into the churchyard.  
"Oh, they're here. I'll be inside, no need to be seen by them, it might spoil the surprise. See you on the gallery." With a smile for Richard and a quick wave to Graham and Gwen who she just had spotted, she ducked between the other guests, glad about her shortness for once, and ventured inside the building. Richard moved towards the other actors and stood with them until the main crowd entered the church.

..ooOOoo..

Richard was torn between watching Aidan and his bride who were very emotional from the beginning of the ceremony and watching Sarah, who was concentrating on the service the vicar was holding. She listened to the sermon and hummed along with the songs, most of them unfamiliar to her. He had to smile when he noticed that she was praying along the Lord's Prayer in German and was pleased that she relaxed more and more as the service went on.  
When the vows were finally made and the organist started to play the romantic tune Aidan and his wife had selected, the three of them exchanged reassuring looks and Sarah and Richard moved to stand at the front of the gallery, their music sheets ready and their eyes on the couple.  
The tune changed to the intro of their song and they noticed with amusement that Jane lifted her head to look at Aidan in wonder, but he just met her gaze and shook his head slighly, equally baffled. When Richard started singing, their heads snapped around to stare at the gallery and when Sarah joined him for the second verse, Aidan lifted his hand to his mouth and they saw his shoulders twitching slightly with small sobs of joy. By the end of the song, the bride and groom had both shed some happy tears and the audience clearly was silently swooning over the open display of emotions by the couple. As the organ fell silent again the wedding guests applauded the singers and Aidan met Sarah's gaze to give her and Richard a small thankful bow which Sarah returned with a wide grin on her face.  
As the vicar continued the ceremony, Richard moved next to Sarah and whispered in her ear. "Told you they'd like it!"  
Soon the service was over and the people gathered outside to congratulate the newlyweds and glasses of champaign were handed out to toast the couple. When Sarah and Richard neared Aidan and his wife he waved enthusiastically and when Sarah reached out her hand to shake he took it and pulled her into a hug. He took her by the shoulders after releasing her and with a big smile he told her that their singing was the most unexpected and most endearing surprise he and Jane could have thought of. He then turned to his wife to introduce Sarah with the words "That's the girl who brought Richard back in line at SingStar I told you about!" Richard sniggered and Sarah had to blush again when she shook Jane's hand amicably.

They left the couple when other guests came to share their best wishes and joined the other Hobbit actors where Sarah was introduced to Adam and Ken. They talked for a few minutes and learned that Ian couldn't attend because he was abroad to promote a new project and Martin and Amanda had to stay at home because Martin and one of his kids were bedridden with the flu. Gwen joked about men always being whiners when catching a cold which earned her feigned looks of indignation from the male actors and nods and chuckles from the attendant women.  
When Aidan and Jane left for the location of the reception they all went to their cars to follow them to the party. Driving towards the hotel where the celebration took place Sarah shortly tried to locate the moment in time she got used to hanging around with celebrities in the way she did now. She still admired them for their prowess in their chosen profession and did not feel ashamed to like the looks of some of them, but didn't feel out of her depths any more when talking to them and being introduced to new colleagues of Richard. She still believed it would be slightly different when she would have the chance to meet the likes of Benedict Cumberbatch or Ian McKellen for the first time, actors with quite a high profile she was fangirling about, but was positive she would be comfortable with them after a short time, too. Not that she believed she would have the chance to meet them any time in the near future, but being friends with Richard slightly altered the odds in that case.

..ooOOoo..

Sarah stood at a high-table and watched the guests at the party. Fidgeting absent-mindedly with a paper napkin she let her eyes roam across the room, taking in the sight of the happy newlyweds, the family of the couple, the friends that joined the party, Dean, who chatted away with Adam, James and some girls who were apparently admiring the two younger actors. Finally her gaze lingered on Richard, standing across the room talking to Aidan's mother in law and her husband. He caught her eyes shortly and flashed her a little smile before returning to the conversation. Turning her attention back to her close surroundings, Sarah noticed Graham stepping over to her, placing a glass filled with whiskey and coke in front of her.  
"Thanks." She took a sip. "Oh. Nice and strong."  
Graham grinned at her. "Thought you might like it. So, what's going on between the two of you?" He motioned with his head towards Richard who was still talking to Aidan's in-laws.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?" he asked back. "Don't tell me there's _nothing_ going on between the two of you?"  
 _Oh my god, don't tell me I'm that obvious._ Realizing she was blushing and noticing the smirk that crept on Grahams face when he noticed, she just looked down in her glass and sighed. "All right. I might fancy him a little."  
"A little?" Graham rised his eyebrows.  
"Man, you're tougher than the Spanish Inquisition, you know that?"  
Chuckling, he answered. "I'm a father, I have to be."  
"Okay." She sighed again. "More than a little. A lot. Don't tell him, will you?" She looked at Graham and he saw the hint of desparation in her eyes. "I'm not going to risk our friendship for something that might never be. You know, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." She smiled weakly at the older actor.  
"Never say never." Graham stated, realizing he had said the very words to Richard months ago. "Did you never notice the way he looks at you sometimes?"  
Sarah just was about to answer when Graham shot her a look to silence her and she noticed Richard sauntering towards them. _God he looks so damned gorgeous in that suit._

Shortly after Richard had arrived at their table, Graham's wife joined them as well and they were chatting fondly about the wedding, the guests and the setup of the party until the DJ announced that the bride and groom were now expected to open the dancing with a traditional waltz. Aidan and his wife entered the dancefloor hand in hand and started swaying softly to the music, their gazes never leaving the other's. Sarah couldn't help but let out a small sigh, a mixture between amazement and frustration. "And that's the moment when I'm not sure whether I love or hate weddings." she softly mumbled to herself. Richard glanced at her sideways, feeling surprised that she was mirroring his own feelings to the spot. He just was better in hiding his sentiments and keeping a calm and pleased facade when watching the couple dancing.  
After a few more songs the dancefloor started crowding up and Graham's wife nudged Richard and asked grinning. "So, they say, you're quite a fine dancer? Do you mind doing my old self a favour?" Richard chuckled, held out his arm towards Gwen and accompanied her to the dancefloor.  
Graham just followed them with his eyes and finally turned to Sarah, a huge grin on his face. "So, if my wife can drag someone younger to the dancefloor, she shouldn't be mad at me doing the same - what do you think, lass?" Sarah just sniggered softly and followed him to join the others.  
They shared a few dances and both Richard and Sarah were quite enjoying themselves when they came to a halt next to each other as another song ended. Graham suddenly smiled mischievously and with a wink directed to Sarah he turned to Richard and Gwen. "All right mate, you had enough fun with my wife, methinks it's my turn now!"  
Richard bowed playfully to Gwen and letting go of her hand, he smiled. "It was a plesure, milady!"  
Turning towards Sarah he fought a sudden awkwardness and managed a wry grin. "Fancy a dance?"  
"I'd love to!"

..ooOOoo..

Dancing with Graham had been fun. It had been like dancing with a fatherly friend, easy and lighthearted. Dancing with Richard was... a different story. Sarah could have sworn she had felt tiny jolts of electricity cursing through her hand and arm the moment his fingers connected with hers, and when he placed his other hand on the small of her back she was afraid to burn from the heat that radiated from him to her through the smooth fabric of her dress. When he altered the pressure of his hand on her back just a little to build up the necessary tension to guide her, a routine she had almost forgotten set in and she straightened and looked at him expectingly, waiting for a sign to start moving. He returned her gaze with the hint of a smile on his lips and as they took off, Sarah felt like floating. The song was quite fast and Richard twirled her around effortlessly, a pleased grin on his face. When the music stopped he bent slightly down to her ear and asked. "You never told me you are a trained dancer?"  
"Oh, I'm not - well, I had some years of dancing lessons while I was still at school, it's been ages! I'm surprised I remember anything from back then." The truth was she felt like sixteen again, reminded of the rare occasions when they got to dance with one of the instructors - young men in their twenties on whom almost everyone of her friends had a crush - instead of their own assigned and mostly clumsy partners.  
"Felt like you remember quite a lot, though!" He complimented her.  
"I'm sure its just because of your leading." She waved it away and blushed.  
The music started again and they continued their dancing. When the dancefloor got even more crowded, Richard pulled her a little closer which caused her stomach to flutter nervously. She had no time to dwell on that feeling though, because they had to concentrate on not bumping into other dancers. Watching out, Sarah would just tighten the grip on Richard's arm when he moved backwards and came too close to another couple, whereas Richard maneuvered her confidently through the crowds.  
Some time later when the music changed again, he didn't start moving and instead tilted his head, concentrating on the latino rhythm of the new song. "Do you know how to dance the salsa?"  
"Uhm. A little. But I think you have to tell me which foot to start with." She shot him a lopsided smile and did her best not to gulp or to stutter. _What have I gotten myself into? Salsa with Richard. I'm gonna have a heart attack.  
_ "Right foot backwards. Let me count you in." He smiled reassuringly and mouthed the beat for two measures before he started dancing. After a slightly careful beginning Sarah's confidence grew and she moved more fluently, her hips swaying softly and her feet finding their way on their own. They had stepped a little further apart, only keeping contact with their clasped hands, so that Sarah could look at her feet until she found back to the dancing steps she memorated years ago, so she now had the chance to take in the sight of Richard, moving surely back and forth, his knees slightly bent and hips snaking alluringly. She suddenly was glad that he still was wearing full formal attire with tie and jacket, an image of him dancing like that with an open collar and rolled up shirtsleeves that popped up in her mind for a second almost made her lose her step. As they proceded, Richard made her twirl and turn a little, nothing too complicated and exaggerated, as they both kept their movements as understated as possible, neither of them wanting to draw attention. What happened though, was that Sarah stepped a little closer every time she moved towards Richard after a twirl, and at some moment she lifted her gaze to his eyes and wasn't able to look away again. So they danced, staring at each other, moving ever closer until their thighs almost brushed, and Sarah felt like the air around them had caught fire. Fortunately for her, the song ended before she lost her remaining self-control, so she stepped away a little, a big grin on her face, and with a nervous chuckle she just said "Wow."  
"Yeah. That was... nice." Richards expression mirroring her own.  
As the next song started, quite a slow one, she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand this time and he pulled her towards him and started moving in a calming rhythm which she had no option but to follow. Her hand found its place on his arm again almost without her doing, and his was placed comfortably on the small of her back, his thumb stroking her with soothing movements that made her shiver when she felt it first. Meant to calm the heartbeats of the dancing couples after the last fast dances, this song did quite the opposite to Sarah. She felt drawn to Richard like a moth to the light and had to restrain herself not to lean against his chest but to keep a small but safe distance between them. Her gaze was fixed on their joined hands and she fought to not look up at him, sure that he would see her desperate feelings in her eyes. Her heart was racing as she couldn't ignore the heat and the light hint of his own special scent radiating from him. She concentrated on breating evenly and was glad and disappointed at the same time when the song ended.  
The speakers cracked a little as the DJ announced that the bride and groom were now expected to participate in a little game. The dancefloor was cleared and on their way back to the table Sarah noticed that some of the male party guests were grinning knowingly, when she glanced sideways to Richard, he, too, had that certain kind of smile on his face. She met his gaze with a raised eyebrow but he simply bent down and whispered in her ear "You'll see." _Oh if he knew what he's doing to me when whispering in my ear._  
Aidan's mother stepped up to the microphone and asked for the selected guests to step up to the middle of the dancefloor and the bride and groom to come to her sine. Graham and Adam joined the other male guests in the middle of the room, but Richard stayed at Sarah's side.  
"Wait - you know what they're up to but you're no part of this game?"  
With a lopsided grin and suddenly appearing a little shy he stated. "Well, Aidan's mother asked me to participate but I told her as I had to drive home I wouldn't be able to gather enough liquid courage to join in that kind of game."  
More to herself Sarah muttered. "It's so sweet how someone like you gets still timid all the time when he's asked to stand in the spotlight." His surprised look at her told her that he heard what she said.  
The bride got blindfolded by her mother-in-law and Aidan was told to stand in a row, together with about ten other men. As the preparation for the game proceeded Richard saw Sarah slightly wincing as she moved her weight from one foot to the other.  
"You alright?" He asked with concern in his eyes.  
"Yes, yes. I just didn't think we had been dancing that long, must have been more than an hour. And now my feet are killing me. If I had known about the dancing, maybe I would have practiced a little in those damned heels beforehand. The unexpected perils of favouring trainers and hiking boots for most of the year."  
A quiet chuckle escaped Richards lips. "Now, that would be a sight. This dress and hiking boots."  
"Oh well, as comfortable as they are, ballroom dancing with hiking boots is about as gracefull as an elephant on a tightrope."  
That made Richard laugh his deep, throaty laugh that sent shivers down Sarah's spine in an intensity that made her almost regret her comment. Almost.  
"We can go home if you like?"  
"Oh, I can cope, really. I don't want to spoil your evening if you want to stay a little longer."  
"No, it would be all right. I'm not about to get drunk and I'm not in the mood for more dancing, either."  
"No?"  
"I guess I'm spoiled by you now and don't want to dance with anyone else this evening." He dared to wink at her and Sarah wondered if that was a slight blush on his cheeks after that little confession.  
"Maybe we could take our leave after this game?"  
"Sure."

Aidan's mother was finished with explaining the rules of the game by now, and under the giggles of the audience the blindfolded bride was led from one volunteer to the next, trying to distinguish her husband by feeling the bums of all the men standing there. Jane failed spectacularly as she chose Aidan's father instead of her husband, but had the laughs on her side as she declared cockyly that if Aidan took after his dad he would still have a bum worth chosing thirty years from now.

Sarah and Richard went to the newlyweds to take their leave and were dismissed with amicable hugs and "thank you again for the beautiful surprise at church." They promised to stay in touch with Sarah, too, and to send some pictures from their honeymoon on Hawaii, as Sarah had told them it was a dream of her to visit these islands some day. They parted from the other Hobbit actors and when Graham pulled Sarah into a bear-hug he whispered to her. "Go for him, lass. I'm pretty sure you won't regret it."

_Oh Graham. It's easier said then done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess some of you don't know them. That's Apocalyptica. Yeah. Cello. ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o7Ko6voh_4 (one of my favourites, a little bit older though. They did great covers of Metallica songs, too)  
> I think at least one of those guys plays in the Finnish National Symphonic Orchestra (or whatever it is called exactly) as well.


	8. Chapter 8 - confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is the final chapter of this story. Remember, I have some kind of continuation in mind already. ;) But now, to the breathtaking (I hope so) ending! ;)

Exiting the hotel where the wedding reception took place, Sarah took a deep breath of the chill evening air. It was not late at night but as it was already october the nights were getting quite cold again. _Just the right amount of cold to recover from dancing._  
"So, what about some sandwiches and a lazy evening in front of the TV?" Richard asked as they approached his car.  
"Deal." Sarah smiled and slumped on the passenger seat. She leant back with a soft sigh and kicked of her heels unceremonously. "You don't know what an easy life you're living." She stated when Richard regarded her with a grin and a slight shake of his head at her antics.  
"Me?"  
"Men in general. No heels," She wiggled her toes, "no tight fitting dresses," she pulled at the hem of her gown, "and the ability to pee without dropping your pants."  
Richards booming laughter filled the cabin of the car and Sarah couldn't help but join in.  
"Well, I'm sure the ability to cope with these three facts are the true reason why women really should be regarded as the 'strong gender'."  
"Macho."  
"Hmph." He sniggered and glanced over to her while stopping on a red traffic light. "So, did you enjoy yourself today?"  
"Yes. Very much."

When they arrived at Richard's house, he opened the car door for her and she stepped on the driveway, shoes in her hand, her toes twitching on the cold stones.  
"You'll ruin your tights!" Richard sniggered.  
"There's no way I'm wearing these heels again for the next few days!" Sarah stated solemnly and made her way to the main door.  
He unlocked the door and guided her inside with his hand on the small of her back, overwhelmed by the need to touch her. He stooped a little and told her to get comfortable while he was preparing supper.  
Sarah went upstairs to change, she decided to get rid of the fancy underwear as well and instead chose some quite plain cotton knickers and a sports bra. Pulling on some yoga pants and a cosy jumper she went to the bathroom to undo her hair and remove the makeup. When she emerged out of the bathroom she heard Richard rummaging in his bedroom and caught a glimpse of him through the door that was slightly ajar. Standing there only wearing some dark boxer briefs, he was searching through some drawers, presumably looking for some fresh socks or a vest. She forced herself to look away and continue her way downstairs without a sigh or a gasp.

Shortly after she heard Richard descending the stairs and they met in the kitchen where he already had prepaired some tea and put some slices of bread, butter and packages with cheese and ham, along with some cucumbers and tomatoes, on the table.  
"I didn't know what you wanted to eat so maybe you best prepare your sandwich yourself?"  
"Sure, no problem." Sarah smiled and went for cheese, ham and cucumbers and watched Richard pile some ham and tomato slices on his bread.  
They took their plates and the tea to the living room and sat on the sofa, each in the opposite corner, plate on their laps, facing each other as good as possible.  
Noticing the smirk on her face, Richard asked. "What's so funny?"  
Sarah chuckled. "Oh well, you've been the refined gentleman all day and now we're sitting here, casual attire, hanging out on the sofa, having dinner in the living room. Thats some kind of style clash!"  
"Oh yeah - but you seem to have a good time right now, haven't you?"  
"Definitely. It's very relaxing." She took a sip of her tea and sighed contentedly.  
"How are your feet?"  
"Oh, they're quite all right now. A little sore but no blisters. I'm definitely going to wear heels more often in the future again, my feet were quite used to moderate two to three inches when I was still working in an office, I feel I should get there again."  
"Maybe..." He trailed off, imagining her all dressed up on his side, attending some publicity event or going to the theatre. "Maybe I could alleviate the soreness a little?" He eyed her shyly through his long lashes as he scooped closer, placed his empty plate on the table and bent down to pull her feet in his lap, constantly waiting for a rebuff. When he saw a little smile developing on Sarah's face he started kneading her feet, his thumbs pressing softly into the soles, strong hands massaging from toes to heel and back.  
"God, this feels great." Sarah nearly purred and felt like melting in his hands.  
He swallowed hard and concentrated on her feet, ignoring the tingles the tone of her voice sent through his body. Some minutes later the kneading turned to stroking and as his hands finally stilled, she gingerly put her feet back on the ground. "Thank you. That was fantastic." She rewarded him with a beaming smile.  
"You're welcome." He smiled back at her. "Uhm, do you mind turning the TV on? I haven't seen the news in days."  
"No, go ahead. No problem."

 They watched the news in companionable silence and then turned towards each other to chat while some commercials were running, but as soon as the programme continued, Sarah's attention was caught by the sound of a familar voice and she looked at the screen again.  
"Oh my god, they're re-airing Buffy!" She exclaimed with glee when the familiar tune of the theme song emerged from the speakers of the TV.  
"Don't tell me you watched that back then?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Of course! She's been my age, you know?" Sarah grinned. "Though I never really could decide whether I wanted to be Buffy or Willow."  
"You mean if you wanted to date dead or boring blokes or rather make out with werewolves to finally become a lesbian?" Richard quipped, unable to hold back a teasing smile any more.  
"Pfh! To be a beautiful girl with immense physical power or to be the mightiest witch on earth! I can't believe you watched it, too! So that's the reason behind men watching this show, the _romance_ in it!" Sarah teased back.  
"Watching it was a fixed date with some fellows back at drama school. And a great way to get another topic to discuss with the girls..." He admitted. "So, who did you choose?"  
"I never really chose. I guess I wanted to be both. Though, Buffy had Spike, that's a point in her favour." She winked at him.  
"So you're into peroxide blondes?"  
"No, you can't put it like that. The overall package has to fit..."  
"Ah."  
"Giles was fun, too. I think he was the one who changed my opinion on British English. My first voice crush. That was some years after the TV premiere though, when a friend of me got the DVDs and we were watching them in English as she was dating an American these days."  
"Voice crush? How come?"  
"Oh well, it's been this introduction... 'previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer', this soft and low voice was just nice, and then most of the time the girls started to chatter away in their American drawl. Must have been the first time for me to really care for the different accents. I'm clearly favouring the Brits since then..."  
Richard laughed. "I'm glad you do!"  
"Me too!" She joined his laughter. "Anyways, I really liked the development of the series during the seven seasons. Did you watch it till the end?"  
"Mostly. I started to rewatch some episodes before working with Whedon on Captain America, just to have a look on where he came from. He really developed during these years and didn't shy away from alterations."  
"Yeah. Did you know that Buffy was one of the first TV formats that featured lesbian relationships?"  
"Really?" He turned to her, curiously and with a strange expression on his face. "Did you ever consider it?"  
"What?"  
"Making out with a girl." _What a strange direction this conversation is taking._  
"Well. I never really thought about that in earnest. I think wouldn't want to search actively, but if an interesting, attractive woman would approach me, maybe I would give it a try. Just out of curiosity." She shrugged. "What about you?"  
"You want to know if I ever thought about making out with a girl?" He smirked.  
"If you put it like that, yes - gay or straight?"  
"God, these rumours are never going to cease, are they?" He sniggered, pulled himself up, crossed his legs and put his index finger on his cheek. He eyed her through lowered lashes with an expression that said he could easily be the next best drag queen if he liked. "What would you prefer, love?" Her wide eyed look made him giggle and he broke his improvisation.  
Sarah just shook her head and muttered. "You being gay would at least end my misery."  
"What was that?"  
 _Shit. I didn't meen to say that out loud._ "Yeah. Would be easier for me."  _So there it goes.  
_ "Why?"  
"Richard..." she swallowed. _Why is it so hard to tell the truth._ "I think I'm falling for you. Not for the actor, this isn't about fangirling any more. You being gay would help me overcome this, I don't want to lose you as a friend because of that..."  
"What?" He  croaked, unable to voice his thoughts, staring at her in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you, I was hoping I would get over this, I know this can't be mutual, just forget what I just said, please, let's just stay friends..." she trailed off, tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
"Shhh" He tried to soothe her, pulled her close until she leaned on his side, her head resting on his chest. His hand was stroking her back to calm her, and he sighed softly. "My goodness. I never thought I could muster up the courage to tell you." _So now he's finding a nice way to tell me off._  
"You know, I started dating a woman some weeks ago."  
"God, I knew I'd screw this up..." Sarah stiffened and tried to pull away but his grip tightened and he held her close until she relaxed again, his lips softly touching her hair.  
"Would you just let me finish?"  
"Hm."  
"We just went on two or three dates, it didn't work out. Do you want to know why?"  
"Is it important?"  
"I think so."  
"Well?"  
"I had to tell her off because I couldn't help comparing her all the time and she didn't pass. I was comparing her to _you._ "  
This time he let her pull away to look at her face, she was staring up at him, her eyes full of wonder and lost for words. A slight smile was playing around his lips and he slowly lowered his head, never giving up eye contact. When her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head slightly in acceptance, he found her lips with his and placed a gentle kiss on them. Chaste, almost shy this time, not like the one at the airport that had gotten quite out of hand. Another one, firm and soft at the same time, lingering just a little longer, before retreating and looking deeply into her eyes with and amazed and somewhat relieved expression. Then he stood, muted the TV and walked to the stereo, leaving a bewildered Sarah on the sofa.  
"Do you remember our last dance? The one after the salsa?" He asked without turning to her, rummaging through his CDs.  
"Hmm." Sarah had followed him with his eyes, watching curiously now.  
"It's one of my favourite songs and I was a little disappointed that I couldn't dance with you like I craved." His voice was low, almost a whisper, and Sarah felt that he was nervous all of a sudden. He found the CD and put it in the player. As the first notes of the song filled the room, he stood and turned to her.  
"Dance with me once more?" His eyes pleading.  
Sarah stood wordlessly, mesmerized by the intensity he put into that simple question. They joined each other in the middle of Richard's living room, him wearing jeans and a simple white T-shirt, her in yoga pants and a fleece jumper, both without shoes, socks sliding easily over the wooden floor. He took her hand in his, pulling her into a correct dancing stance and starting to move. She exhaled deeply, almost a sigh, and looked straight up to him, her eyes meeting his. A light smile played around the corners of his mouth.  
"You didn't look at me the whole song when we were dancing at the wedding."  
"I was too afraid that my eyes would betray me." She confessed, her voice shaking just a little.  
"Hmm. I had to restrain myself during the whole dance. I so badly wanted to do this..." He pulled her closer until she was firmly leaning on his chest. "...and this..." He lifted her hand to his neck, an invitation she followed only too eager, her hands connecting behind his nape, ...and this." He circled both of his arms around her waist and rested his chin atop her head. Sarah just wanted this to last forever, leaning against his strong body, inhaling his scent and dancing this slow and sweet dance.  
They slowly swayed to the music until the song came to an end. He then pulled away and bent down to kiss her again, more passionate this time, and when his tongue grazed her lower lip she opened up and they intensified their kiss. All nervousness and insecurity fading away, Richard softly pulled her with him until he reached the sofa, his lips never leaving hers. He lowered himself on the seat, encouraging her to sit on his lap, and as she straddled his thighs a small moan escaped her lips. When they finally came up for air, panting, clothes and hair dishevelled, Richard looked into her eyes with pupils blown wide and as he began to speak, his voice was rough with desire. "If you want me to stop, tell me now, for I'm not sure I will be able to if we move on."  
"I'm far beyond my point of no return." Sarah answered huskily, proud that she was still able to form a coherent sentence.  
With that he lifted her up and stood, carrying her towards the bedroom. Sarah squealed and giggled breathlessly between kisses when she was manhandled through his house and crossed her ankles behind his back to stabilise herself. In the middle of the hallway he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, pulling away and looking at her desperate and a little embarrased. He put her gently back down on the floor and whispered. "I'm so sorry. We can't. I... I don't have protection..."  
Sarah looked at him, cheeks flushed with excitement, her expression changing from desire to confusion to slight disappointment. But then her eyes lit up again, as if she remembered something.  
"Stay right here. Don't move." She told him and left for the guest room. A minute later she reappeared, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and placed some wrapped condoms in his hand.  
"What the...?"  
"Later - but it's not what it looks like, I promise." She said with a wink and with that he took her hand to pull her with him towards his bed.  
"You know, I don't normally do this, have sex on the first date..." Richard told her sheepishly.  
Sarah chuckled. "Me neither... but this doesn't feel like 'first date' for me, does it?"  
"No." He smiled and pulled her close for a kiss again, his hands making their way beneath her jumper.  
"If I had known where this evening was headed, I wouldn't have changed out of my fancy underwear." She giggled.  
"Next time." He smirked and continued his task of kissing and undressing her.

As their breathing returned to normal, Sarah looked at him in wonder. "Either you really are the sex god the media wants everyone to believe, or my previous boyfriends have been complete failures on that account."  
He chuckled and pulled her close. "Glad I could satisfy you." She could hear the smug grin on his face in his voice without looking at him. "And I think, neither of it. How old was your oldest boyfriend?"  
Andy had been two years younger than her, and the other few were a little older than her but that hat been even longer in the past. "Twenty-nine."  
"You know how old I am, right?"  
"Forty-three."  
"See my point? I think it's just life experience working for my favour."  
He pulled her close for a quick kiss and then got up to put out the TV, the stereo and the lights before returning to bed. Sarah was watching him and smiling drowsily. "You're such a beautiful man."  
"If you say so..." he smiled back and joined her underneath the blankets where they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

..ooOOoo..

 She woke to sheets rustling next to her and blinked a few times to get used to the bright morning sunlight shining through the windows. Realizing this bed was not the bed in the guest room she slept in the nights before, she turned towards the source of the rustling and met Richards eyes which were watching her lazily.  
"You're real." She smiled and traced his face with her index finger, the tip of it running softly over his cheekbones, down his nose, along his lips and over the heavy stubble on his jawline.  
"I am." He smiled.  
"Waking up I just thought yesterday evening was another nice dream."  
"Another?"  
"Well..." She blushed and Richard sniggered softly.  
He pulled her close and held her tight, having no need for words. She leaned in and they stayed like that for some minutes, reveling in the closeness, feeling each other's breathing and heartbeat. Finally Sarah pulled away and went to get out of the bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Have to see the loo." Feeling cold and a little self-concious, she retrieved the first piece of clothing she found, Richard's white button-down shirt. Halfway through pulling it on, she suddenly shook her head and giggled.  
"What's wrong?" He asked from the bed, eyebrows rised curiously.  
"Oh, nothing - that's just such a clichee! You know, the morning after when she walks through the flat with nothing but his shirt on. Like in some chick flick! I never thought I would do this for real some day!" She sniggered again and left the room for the toilet.

"So. What about the condoms?" Richard asked with twinkling eyes, amusement in his voice, as Sarah re-entered the bedroom, dropped his shirt on the floor and crawled back under the blankets to him, snuggling close and relishing the feeling of skin touching skin. He circled one arm around her and she nestled her head on his shoulder, drawing random patterns on his chest.  
"Oh, right now I think that's been serendipitous, back then I thought it was just a little annoying." She smiled to herself when she felt him chuckle. "I was on a... hmm, I don't know if you have that over here as well, it's like a stag night, but for the bride-to-be, her girlfriends would take her out for some drinking and some embarrassing games..."  
"A hen night."  
"All right, well, I'm normally not a big fan of these events but the bride was a very good friend from the riding club who got married this summer. The other girls talked me into joining them, so we went to town, wearing matching T-shirts we got printed a funny phrase on for the occasion, the bride with a ridiculously bright crest of artificial flowers on her head and a vendor's tray to sell wine gums, chocolate, small bottles with liquor shots - and condoms. The game was that we were gathering men who would buy something from her and get to kiss her as a reward. We stopped when we made enough money to pay for our dinner and some drinks and later ventured home to finish the sweets and the shots she didn't sell. The remaining condoms were divided between the single girls of our party. As it was only two of us we got quite a handfull. I put them in a side pocket of my handbag and completely forgot about them until yesterday..."  
"Well, what about making sure you won't forget about them again?" He rumbled and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Later, when they sat together in the kitchen having breakfast, Sarah got quiet and a little sad. "I'm not good at long-distance relationships..." She thought about a boyfriend she had had when she was in her early twenties, an hour to drive and meeting only on the weekends was one of the reasons the relationship didn't last back then. Her thoughts wandered back to Richard, the friendship that developed during the last months and the new level they reached in the past hours. What did it make them now?  
"Me neither." He said, his gaze locked on the plate before him. The silence that followed hung between them, hopeful and dreadful at the same time.  
"We have to make it work somehow." Sarah uttered into her mug after she took a sip of coffee.

"We will." He said quietly, and then again, louder, confidently, looking up and catching her eyes with a warm smile. "We will. **"**

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is it for now - thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did when I was writing it. :)


End file.
